Penyihir Kudus yang menatap Senja dengan Sinis
by EL23
Summary: Pada hari itu, tiga orang berandal diketahui tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Pada hari itu, seseorang misterius mengakhiri kejahatan Apocalypse yang merupakan puncak dari kejahatan dunia. Pada hari itu, alam semesta menemukan tanda-tanda tak beres yang menimbulkan kecemasan juga perasaan buruk. Pada hari itu, cerita ini pun dimulai.
1. Prolog

.

Jadi gini.

Dalam hidup sudah sewajarnya bila ada konflik yang terjadi. Apapun wujudnya, apapun bentuknya, konflik bisa terjadi kapan saja.

"Issei-kun, aku sangat bahagia!"

Kata bahagia yang terucap disini memang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan konflik, tapi cobalah lihat kelanjutannya.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku juga sangat senang Akeno-san mau menerima lamaranku."

"Menjadi istri masa depan Issei-kun. Itu mimpi terindah buatku, ufufufu!"

Tawa khas dari Onee-sama ponytail sangatlah anggun. Hari ini, setelah rating game international antara Issei dan ayahnya—Barakiel, Akeno sekarang berada di ruang VIP bersama Issei yang disambutnya keluar dari arena dengan pelukannya.

"Tahan sebentar kau, Akeno."

"Ara, Rias?"

Berdiri di samping, tepat di tengah posisi Akeno dan Issei adalah gadis dengan rambut merah crimson, Rias Gremory. Gadis itu hadir dengan tangan terlipat di bawah dada dan kedua mata yang memejam tak suka.

"Rias?"

Issei agak terkejut oleh kehadiran kekasihnya itu. Dia berusaha agar tak tampak panik, tapi wajahnya tetap saja kelihatan canggung.

Walau hal ini memang sudah dibahas sebelumnya, tapi itu tentunya tak bisa berjalan semudah yang dibayangkan.

Dua Onee-san saling memandang. Yang satu tersenyum mengolok, dan yang satu menatap tak suka.

Rias lalu mendekat ke sisi lain Issei. Dia mendekap lengan Issei dengan posesif.

"Aku nggak akan kalah dengan Akeno."

"Aku juga, tidak mau kalah dengan Rias."

"Aku adalah yang pertama di lamar. Itu berarti aku yang diperbolehkan pertama kali mendapatkan keperjakaan Issei."

"Ara ara, haruskah ini menjadi persaingan. Kau tahu, anak pertama tidak ditentukan dari siapa yang pertama atau seberapa banyak kita berhubungan."

Ada nada menantang dalam ucapan Akeno. Dia bahkan tak enggan memasang wajah penuh percaya diri untuk mempersulut suasana.

"Itu benar. Tapi kesempatanku untuk memiliki anak pertama Issei lebih besar, karena Issei lebih mencintaiku dari pada dirimu."

"Khakh!" oleh perkataan Rias suara Akeno sempat terputus. "I-itu nggak benar, Rias bego!"

"Akeno otak setengah!"

"Rias, dasar bodoh."

"Akeno tolol!"

 _Ah, mereka mulai berantem._

Ketika kedua gadis super cantik itu memulai pertengkaran berkala mereka, meski Issei adalah laki-laki yang mereka cintai tapi Issei sendiri tidak yakin bisa menghentikan mereka.

Malam bahkan belum datang tapi mereka sudah membicarakan siapa yang akan memiliki anak lebih dulu dari Issei. Jika sekarang saja sudah seperti ini, Sekiryuutei itu bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malam nanti berjalan.

Yang pada akhirnya semua itu membuat laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Sesaat dia pun tersenyum maklum.

Dengan sabar, dia akan menunggu perang kedua Onee-san ini mereda.

.

.

EL23 PRESENT

*~ Penyihir Kudus yang menatap Senja dengan Sinis ~*

Prolog : Akhir dari kejahatan apocalypse

Disclaimer : All know, Kishimoto-sensei dan Ishibumi-sama yang punya

Rating : Mature

Warning : , OOC mungkin, typo(tak luput), yang lain hati-hati di jalan

.

.

.

Yah, hari itu adalah awal musim semi.

Issei pergi ke game center sendirian untuk menyegarkan kepalanya.

"Uwak, sebenarnya aku bersyukur dengan ini. Tapi entah kenapa makin lama kok suasananya makin menegangkan."

Selagi laki-laki itu bermain sesuatu dengan salah satu arcade game, dia bergumam sambil ingatannya berlalu pada tadi malam.

Sebelumnya dia dipanggil oleh Ajuka untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Itu masalah mengenai keberadaan para Maou. Lalu begitu pembicaraan selesai dan dia pamit pergi, pintu keluar yang dia buka dari ruangan Ajuka bukanlah membawanya keluar melainkan ke sebuah ruangan gelap tak asing baginya. Kemudian begitu dia sadar, pintu telah terkunci, dan dia mendapati dirinya disudutkan di ranjang.

Meski gelap, dia mengingat jelas tubuh terbalut yukatta tipis nan longgar yang pelan-pelan merangkak ke arahnya. Dari bahu kulit putih pucatnya terlihat jelas, rambut hitam indahnya Akeno buat tergerai, wajah penuh pesona gadis itu dengan sayu menatapnya. Tapi yang membuat logika Issei menyerah terhadap hasratnya adalah letak potongan yukatta yang begitu terbuka sehingga membuat area dada terlihat tak tertanggung-tanggung! Dan saat itulah Issei baru bisa menyimpulkan...

 _Budaya Jepang lebih merangsang dari yang kupikirkan._

Apalagi setiap gerakannya yang semakin mendekat itu, membuat payudara montok onee-san satu itu berguncang, menciptakan suatu potret berharga yang akan selalu ia simpan dalam benaknya.

Hanya dengan menelan ludahnya tak akan cukup untuk menahan ledakan yang ada di kepalanya, dan Akeno yang memulai serangan begitu agresif pun akhirnya membuat pertahanan Issei runtuh.

"Aah, tadi malam indah sekali."

Itu adalah kali pertama issei melakukanya.

Dan disitulah masalahnya.

Ketika pagi datang, dan dia kembali ke rumah dengan Akeno yang bergelayut pada lengannya, Rias yang menunggu di meja makan terkena shock dadakan.

Dan sampai sekarang dia masih mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Issei tak menduga bahwa keperjakaannya seberharga itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini?" Issei bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Partnernya sendiri tak terlalu berharga di situasi seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu masih membawa pikiran-pikiran tersebut dalam kepalanya, tanpa berpikir dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Karakter dalam mesin arcade yang ia mainkan seakan bergerak sendiri tanpa ia gunakan.

Issei baru menyalami keadaan ketika layar di depan bertulis kata "You Lose" yang mengingatkannya terhadap kekalahan. Selanjutnya hitungan mundur bergandeng tulisan "continue?" di layar tersebut membuat Issei menghela nafasnya jenuh.

"Ini sama sekali tak menghibur. Sudah kuduga kehidupan sesungguhnya hanya terletak pada Oppai," gumamnya seraya membalik arah posisi duduknya.

Issei mengedarkan pandangannya di setiap sudut game center. Akhir pekan menjadikan tempat ini ramai akan manusia.

Pandangan Issei terhenti pada satu obyek yang tampilannya cukup mencolok diantara semua pengunjung.

Seseorang yang terlihat setahun lebih tua dengannya itu adalah pemuda dengan surai bermodel spike berwarna kuning mencolok. Lebih mencolok dari itu, pemuda tersebut memiliki tiga pasang goresan yang mirip dengan kumis kucing di kedua sisi pipinya. Dia memiliki kulit putih tidak seberapa. Dia memiliki mata biru cerah, yang terlihat begitu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

Suhu disini masih cukup stabil, tapi pemuda itu mengenakan mantel hitam panjang dengan kerah tinggi seperti seorang pesulap. Di dalam mantelnya yang terbuka dia terlihat mengenakan kaos berwarna merah gelap. Ada beberapa tindikan di telinganya. Dia juga memakai celana cokelat sangat gelap dan sepatu bot hitam.

Penampilannya cukup eksentrik, dan semua orang banyak menaruh perhatian padanya.

Namun tanpa peduli, pemuda tersebut berdiri memainkan satu-satunya mesin permainan bertajuk tembak-tembakkan terbesar dalam game center tersebut.

Issei mengarahkan tatapannya pada tulisan yang terpampang pada papan kayu bernuansa sama dengan game tersebut yang digantung dalam area berdirinya mesin permainan itu.

 _Silent of the dead kah?_

Issei bergumam dalam hatinya. Sejak dia datang kemari, Issei sudah melihat pemuda itu berdiri disana dengan permainannya. Tak heran bila Issei berpikir sebagian dari orang-orang yang memperhatikan pemuda tersebut adalah orang-orang yang menunggu mengantre untuk memainkan game yang sedang pemuda itu mainkan.

Satu dari sekian kemisteriusan yang terbawa perasaan Issei saat mengamati laki-laki itu, rupa-rupa penuh senyum yang diperlihatkan beberapa anak yang digandeng orang tuanya ketika melihat betapa piawainya aksi pemuda tersebut dalam memainkan gamenya membuat Issei tersenyum. Mungkin orang tua anak-anak itu menaruh tatapan yang seolah menjaga jarak dengan pemuda tersebut, tapi anak-anak memiliki pemikiran berbeda dengan bagaimana menanggapi orang sekitarnya. Itu membuat Issei berpikir pemuda tersebut sepertinya cukup bersahabat.

"TCH, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BERMAIN?! MINGGIR DARI SITU, ORANG BODOH!"

Issei sebenarnya tak mau menerimanya, namun dia mengakui dia tersentak oleh suara yang tiba-tiba muncul membentak dari belakang pemuda eksentrik itu. Padahal tempatnya dan tempat pemuda tersebut terbilang cukup memiliki jarak, namun karena itu Issei yakin, orang yang berteriak itu sinting.

Issei melihat seseorang bersama dua temannya berjalan mendatangi pemuda tersebut. Beberapa orang yang mengerumuni tempat itu menepi karena merasa tak nyaman oleh kedatangan ketiga orang tersebut. Namun kehebohan yang terjadi membuat suatu tontonan. Orang-orang disana memerhatikan masalah yang sedang terjadi.

"Huh?" si pemuda bersurai kuning baru menoleh dengan melirik ke belakang ketika mereka datang.

Tiga orang yang datang ini adalah apa yang orang-orang sebut berandal. Dua dari mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan satunya memakai kaos bercorak tengkorak.

Ketiga laki-laki itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan besar. Tampang mereka cukup menakutkan selayaknya orang buangan. Dengan beberapa tindikan, rambut tak beraturan, juga lengan gakuran yang tersingkap sampai bahu.

Penampilan yang memiliki kesan menyeramkan membuat anak-anak disana yang tadinya sedang memerhatikan permainan kini mendekap di balik orang tua mereka seakan mencari perlindungan. Ini membuat anak-anak yang tidak bersama orang tua terlihat menyedihkan.

Kejadian tersebut adalah yang menjadi perhatian nomer satu Issei dalam situasi yang terjadi.

Si pemuda bersurai kuning sendiri kini berbalik, dan menghadap ketiga orang yang datang padanya itu dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Apa telingamu tidak cukup tajam mendengarku berbicara? Hah?!"

Pertanyaan pemuda tersebut disambut dengan sarkartis. Saat menanggapi, laki-laki yang berbicara itu memajukan wajahnya cukup dekat pada si pemuda bersurai kuning dengan wajah yang seolah mencari perkara.

"Begitu. Maaf ya, aku tidak mengira masih ada orang yang mau menunggu untuk bermain."

Meski diberlakukan tidak bersahabat, pemuda bersurai kuning itu cukup tenang menanggapi omongan salah satu dari ketiga berandal itu.

"Kau, ekspresimu terlihat sama sekali tidak menyesal."

"Huh?" pemuda itu menurunkan kepalanya seraya mendengus tanda tanya, "apa yang harus membuatku menyesal?"

"Apa katamu—"

"Maa, maa, tidak perlu membuat masalah. Aku juga sudah selesai. Kalian boleh menggunakannya."

Ketika salah satu kawanan berandal itu mengeram karena terpancing emosi, pemuda itu terlebih dahulu berkata sambil memberikan tanda berhenti dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

Ketiga berandal itu terlihat enggan untuk melepas pemuda yang telah membuat mereka kesal. Mereka seperti belum puas sebelum membuat wajah tenang pemuda tersebut tak beraturan.

Baru ketika suasana jeda dimana sang pemuda berinisiastif pergi, salah seorang anak laki-laki yang ingin memainkan permainan itu terlihat mendekat.

Dan para berandal yang melihat itu spontan membuat mata mereka melotot, "mau apa kau, bocah?!"

Anak kecil itu mundur selangkah. Ini tidak seperti dia bergetar karena bentakan salah satu berandal itu, melihat rupa ketiganya saja sedari tadi dia sudah takut. Namun keinginan untuk mencoba bermain setelah melihat kakak tak dikenal yang jago bermain itu membuatnya berpikir untuk tetap menunggu antrian main.

Anak kecil itu sepertinya ingin segera kabur, namun kakinya terlanjur bergetar ketakutan, dan dia terpaku pada tempatnya.

"Mesin permainan ini milik kami! Kau jangan coba-coba!"

Salah satu berandal memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah anak kecil itu sambil menakut-nakutinya.

Wajarnya, anak kecil pasti sudah menangis tak karuan jika dibentak seperti itu, tapi anak ini bisa bertahan hanya dengan rupa penuh rasa takut dan kedua kaki yang berguncang-guncang. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah menangis, meski tak bersuara. Dia tidak terlihat bersama orang tua, juga tidak terlihat bersama teman-temannya. Anak-anak lain memilih menjauh. Orang-orang dewasa terlihat tidak punya keberanian untuk menolong.

"Hey, hentikan."

Ada suara yang menginterupsi, lalu spontan para berandal menoleh.

"""Hah?""

Seseorang berdiri di belakang ketiga berandal.

Para berandal menatapnya dengan alis terangkat remeh.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau ngajak berkelahi?"

"Jangan bilang kau kesini untuk membela bocah sialan ini?"

Jika kau bertanya siapa yang memiliki cukup keberanian untuk membela anak kecil itu, dia tidak lain hanyalah seorang remaja.

Issei sudah tidak tahan jika hanya harus melihat. Jika yang para berandal itu ganggu hanya si pemuda bersurai kuning, mungkin dia bisa tahan.

Tapi beda masalahnya jika itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang tak berdaya.

"Kalian, apa kalian tidak malu mengganggu seorang anak kecil?"

"Hah?! Apa katamu? Kami tidak mengganggu siapapun? Anak kecil ini yang mengganggu kami."

"Kalau begitu biar kuganti pertanyaanku," mata Issei memicing lekat kepada ketiga berandal, "bagaimana bisa kalian tidak mengalah dengan seorang anak kecil?!"

"Diam kau! Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!"

Tak ada yang bisa dibantah oleh para berandal. Sebagai gantinya mereka menggertak.

"Kau, sepertinya memang ingin cari masalah dengan kami."

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!"

"Sudah, lebih baik cepat kita hajar saja dia."

Ketiga berandal itu mengelilingi Issei dengan sangat dekat. Tak ada ruang bagi laki-laki itu. Namun dia tetap berdiri tanpa takut dan terlihat siap berkelahi.

"Hey, kalian. Melawan satu orang dengan tiga orang itu terlihat menyedihkan, tahu."

Suara kembali berpihak ke belakang para berandal, dan orang yang bersuara itu adalah si pemuda pirang.

"Cih," salah satu berandal yang paling dekat dengan pemuda itu menoleh ketika dia mendecih. Sekaligus, berbalik dan memukul! "kami tidak butuh komentarmu!"

?

Tidak sampai pukulan berandal itu sampai, lengan berandal itu lebih dahulu berhenti karena di tahan seseorang dari belakang.

"Kh!" Issei menarik lengan berandal yang di tahannya hingga membuatnya menghadap langsung pada dirinya. Lalu pukulan dari tangan kanannya meluncur bagai peluru tepat di wajah sang berandal.

Buagh!

Satu pukulan yang langsung mengantar tubuh besar itu jatuh di atas lantai.

Issei tak menyangkalnya. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari pada ketiga berandal yang ada. Tapi dilihat dari mana pun, tubuh Issei lebih terlihat seperti petarung dari pada pemuda bersurai kuning yang berniat dipukul salah satu berandal tadi. Issei tak akan membiarkan orang lain terlibat.

Dan lagi, ini tak mengherankan meski tubuh yang lebih besar dijatuhkan oleh tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan sekali pukul.

Konsep besar dan kecil untuk manusia tidak berlaku bagi iblis.

"Kurang ajar!"

"Brengsek kau! Terima ini!"

Melihat temannya dijatuhkan, tampaknya membuat kedua berandal itu marah. Mereka maju dengan keroyokan.

Buagh! Buagh!

Issei menghajar mereka secara bergantian bahkan sebelum mereka dapat menyerang.

Kondisi mereka kini sekarang sedang merintih di atas lantai.

"Sialan! Akan aku ingat ini!" ujar salah satu berandal.

Mereka dengan tergesa mulai berdiri, dan salah satunya membantu yang lain. Kemudian bersama tatapan bengis yang terus tertuju pada Issei mereka berangsur-angsur keluar dari game center.

Kata-kata tadi adalah pertanda bahwa mereka masih memiliki niat untuk kembali muncul dihadapan Issei.

Tak mempedulikan itu tatapan Issei masih tertuju marah di pintu keluar.

Saat itulah suara pemuda di belakangnya terdengar.

"Terima kasih ya, teman. Kau baru saja menyelamatkanku."

Mendengar itu Issei berbalik dan menoleh.

"Uh, tidak masalah, Nii-san. Sebenarnya aku hanya tak tega melihat anak kecil itu diganggu."

Mengikuti pandangan Issei, pemuda itu menengokkan wajahnya ke arah si anak kecil. Anak kecil itu dengan gugup berdiri di tempatnya, seakan dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Si pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum ringan. Dia memulai langkahnya menuju tempat anak kecil itu, lalu menunduk mensejajarkan posisinya agar dapat saling memandang.

"Bagaimana, anak kecil. Kakak yang disana baru saja menyelamatkanmu, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Anak kecil itu semakin gugup, tapi pada akhirnya dia menekadkan hatinya hingga dari ekspresinya terlihat jelas.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san! Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" ujarnya keras sambil membungkuk ke arah Issei.

"Uh," Issei mendengus senang bersamaan dirinya tersenyum. "Um, sama-sama, lain kali jauh-jauhlah dengan orang-orang semacam itu."

"Baik!"

Issei datang dan menepuk lembut pucuk kepala anak itu sebelum anak itu meninggalkannya kembali pada tujuannya yakni untuk bermain Sillent of The Dead.

Setelah acara ucapan terima kasih itu, Issei yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan tiba-tiba mendengar pemudah pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya berbicara.

"Kau orang baik ya."

"Huh?"

"Orang baik itu harus di traktir," ujar laki-laki itu sambi tersenyum.

"Heh?"

Issei terbengong di tempatnya.

.

O.o

.

" _Kau orang baik. Orang baik itu harus ditraktir."_

 _Aku tidak tahu itu hukum dari negara mana tapi apapun itu, hukum ini bagus juga jika kudapatkan setiap hari._

Setelah perkelahian yang tiba-tiba tadi, pada akhirnya Issei kini duduk di meja istiharat tengah-tengah area game center bersama pemuda yang mengajaknya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah meja yang disediakan oleh caffetaria game center ini. Meja ini ditempatkan di beberapa tempat tersebar agar orang dapat memilih istirahat sambil menikmati pemandangan yang mereka inginkan. Mereka bisa memilih pada fasilitas outdoor, dan juga mereka punya fasilitas indoor yang bagusnya dapat membuat mereka menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang bermain.

Dihadapannya Issei telah habis tertantang dengan sebuah menu super, dan dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Semua piring yang ada terlihat kosong. Yah kalau soal makanan dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu membesar-besarkan, hanya saja dia lebih suka untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah diberikan.

Issei memerhatikan pemuda yang duduk disebrangnya yang mengajaknya kemari. Dia terlihat santai dengan semua ini. Saat ini dia sedang berinteraksi dengan salah satu staff disini.

Kemudian perhatian pemuda itu terambil, dari tampaknya dia sedang dipanggil. Orang yang memanggil dia dari sisi lain kursi duduknya adalah seorang pelayan muda dengan seragam hijau. Dia membawa seteko teh lalu menuangkannya pada cangkir yang kosong lalu memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu merespon dengan mengangguk seolah hal itu biasa, dan pelayan pun itu pergi bersama staff yang tadi berbicara padanya.

"Maaf mengajakmu tiba-tiba, tapi ini hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menyelamatkanku. Puaskanlah dirimu, ini semua tidak seberapa."

Sementara Issei terus memerhatikan, dia akhirnya mendengar pemuda tersebut berbicara padanya. Ia menanggapi pembicaraannya dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Nii-san. Kurasa aku tak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, karena pada awalnya aku memang tidak berniat membantumu. Aku hanya mencoba melindungi anak kecil tadi."

"Meskipun alasanmu begitu, itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku hanya mencoba membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan, bukan apa yang menjadi alasanmu."

"Begitu kah. Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Setelah semua yang telah ia makan, Issei baru mengatakan itu sekarang. Bagaimana pun dalam hatinya Issei merasa sungkan. Ia hendak menolak tapi melihat ketulusan pemuda ini dia merasa tak kuasa.

Si pemuda Pirang sendiri dengan bangga mengangguk.

"Un, terimalah ini semua. Atau kau juga ingin memainkan sesuatu di game center ini, mainlah sesukamu."

Mendengar itu Issei merasa canggung, "makanya, kubilang ini sudah cukup."

Mengabaikan itu, pemuda pirang dengan mantel panjang berkerah tinggi itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat duduknya.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu?"

"Issei. Aku Hyodou Issei."

Menyadari nada menunggu yang diberikan pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto itu Issei dengan tanggap merespon.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu Issei-kun."

"Aku juga, senang bertemu denganmu Uzumaki-Nii-san."

"Tidak usah pakai Nii-san. Kurasa umur kita tidak terlalu berbeda."

"Kalau begitu, Uzumaki-san."

"Ah, itu lebih baik."

Mereka saling tersenyum dalam waktu jeda. Sejak perkenalan mereka begitu wajar, Issei mulai mendapati kenyamanan berbicara dengan Naruto di depannya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uzumaki-san. Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa disini ya."

Issei sedang membicarakan bagaimana keakraban Naruto dengan seluruh staff disini. Mulai dari staff game center, bahkan pelayan caffetaria disini tampak seperti mengenal dia. Dilihat lagi dari interaksi Naruto sebelumnya, tampaknya dia juga terasa memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang disini seakan dia merupakan pelanggan harian mereka. Itulah mengapa Issei cukup penasaran.

Mendengar itu Naruto menjawab.

"Ah, kau juga menyadarinya ya. Mereka semua fansku."

"Fansmu?"

"Sepertinya mereka menganggumi kemampuan bermainku. Aku jago dalam segala permainan action, shooting, trumpt, tarung, tactict, dan ritme, apapun itu aku menguasainya. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga sangat ahli dalam permainan mengambil boneka sampai-sampai aku hanya butuh satu koin untuk mendapatkan semua hadiahnya. Itulah mungkin kenapa mereka sangat baik padaku. Bahkan sekarang saat aku ingin main permainan boneka itu lagi, mereka..."

Dalam kilas balik, seorang staff pria dengan tunduk membungkuk sambil membawa sebuah benda besar di sebelahnya.

" _Ano... tuan, kalau anda menginginkan boneka, ini! Ambilah ini saja tapi kumohon untuk anda berhenti memainkan permainan itu!"_

"... mereka memberikanku sebuah boneka beruang raksasa. Karena itu gratis jadi aku mengambilnya. Tapi kupikir aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya jadi kuberikan saja pada seorang gadis di pinggir jalan. Juga untuk shooting game. Biasanya disini diadakan event dimana mereka menyediakan sebuah stan menembak. Sistem permainannya adalah menembak target bergerak dan menjatuhkannya dengan peluru dari pistol yang telah disediakan. Aku mendapatkan hadiahnya dalam satu kali tembak. Setelah hari itu, event tersebut tidak pernah diadakan lagi. Kurasa itu juga bukan berlaku bagi staff disini saja. Pada suatu waktu ada seseorang yang menantang seluruh orang di game center untuk bermain sebuah arcade game dengan menawari pemenangnya uang yang banyak. _Takken,_ aku sudah sering memainkan permainan itu, dan aku pun mencoba menantangnya. Orang itu kalah dua ronde sekaligus dan setelahnya dia berlari pulang sambil menangis. Juga—"

"Ano, Uzumaki-san, kurasa kau tidak perlu menceritakan lebih dari ini."

 _Karena didengar bagaimana pun, mereka semua jelas-jelas menganggapmmu sebagai bencana bukan sebagai fans._

Pada saat Issei memotong, dalam hatinya entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah meski dia tahu kesalahan bukan terdakwa pada dirinya.

Kata-kata darinya tampaknya membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, kau benar. Jika aku menceritakan semuanya disini kurasa kau tidak akan pulang dalam dua hari."

 _Bukan itu maksudku tapi apa?! Berapa banyak bencana yang sudah kau berikan pada orang-orang yang mencari nafkah disini?!_

Issei tak pernah membayangkan masalah yang dihadapi staff game center disini separah itu. Dia merasa kasihan mendengarnya.

Pada akhinya dia menghela nafas. Kalau diingat-ingat dia sendiri juga punya masalah. Sepertinya semua orang juga mempunyai masalahnya sendiri-sendiri.

 _Apa boleh aku menghabiskan waktuku disini selagi Rias masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tapi kalau aku pulang, apa yang harus kulakukan. Haahhh... pulang pun aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Menjadi Raja Harem ternyata tak semudah yang kupikirkan._

Nafas Issei terdengar berat. Bahunya dengan loyo mengendur bersamaan punggunya yang sedikit merosot dari sandarannya.

Dalam posisi duduknya itu Issei mengadah sambil berpikir.

Disisi lain Naruto mengacungkan teh hangatnya di depan wajahnya. Posisi teh yang seperti siap disambut itu terhenti tepat di mulutnya selagi terlihat mata Naruto terokus memerhatikan Issei.

"Apa yang pikiranmu cemaskan?"

"Heh?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto membuat Issei bingung. Tapi sebelum respon lebih lanjut dari Issei, Naruto kembali berkata.

"Tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Selagi aku masih mencoba membalas kebaikanmu, berceritalah."

"Apa yang Uzumaki-san bicarakan?!" tanya Issei bingung disertai gelagapan.

"Aku bisa tahu dari caramu bernafas dan suaramu. Seperti ada yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Itu... eng.."

"Untuk laki-laki yang masih dalam masa pubertas sepertimu, kurasa ini berhubungan dengan mendirikan harem."

Ekspresi Issei terlihat terpukau.

"Uh, hebat... memang. Seperti itulah yang sedang kupikirkan."

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mmm," Issei agak bimbang mengatakannya tapi dengan penuh harapan dia akhirnya mulai berkata.

"Saat ini aku bingung—"

"Aku sudah tahu."

"AKU BELUM SELESAI MENGATAKANNYA!"

"Oh, maaf. Kalau begitu lanjutkan."

Mata Issei masih melotot pada Naruto yang memotong ucapannya. Kedutan dipelipisnya muncul sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya jengkel. Tapi dengan santainya Naruto tak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Issei pun kembali bercerita.

"Aku bingung aku harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku memiliki masalah dengan dua orang gadis yang kulamar?"

"Kau melamar dua orang gadis?"

Issei mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku sudah sangat lama bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang Raja Harem. Aku bekerja sangat keras untuk itu. Dari usahaku aku telah mendapatkan seorang pacar. Namanya adalah Rias. Tapi disamping itu, pelan-pelan aku juga mulai dekat dengan sahabat Rias yakni Akeno-san. Kami semua adalah anggota dari club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib."

"Lalu?"

"Eng.. bagaimana ya. Ku pikir mereka berdua menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukai mereka. Dan setelah melamar Rias, aku juga melamar Akeno-san kemarin pada suatu acara. Mereka menyatakan persaingan mereka semakin panas. Tapi tadi malamlah masalahnya! Padahal sebelumnya mereka baru saja berdebat tentang siapa yang akan mendapatkan keperjakaanku atau siapa yang akan mendapat anak pertama dariku. Tapi begitu malam tiba, ketika aku pulang dari suatu tempat, aku terbawa disuatu tempat bersama Akeno-san. Dan disana aku... aku melakukannya."

Issei dengan susah payah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Sambil suara ludahnya yang tertelan terdengar, dia kembali teringat dengan moment dimana Akeno tadi malam menyerangnya.

Dia terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk masalah ini, sehingga dia juga terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus diceritakan. Bagaimana pun sisa dari cerita yang sebenarnya juga sedikit terarah dalam ranah supranatural, itu memperparah kebingungan Issei untuk menejelaskan semua ini pada Naruto yang memang Issei tahu tidak memiliki keterlibatan di dalamnya.

Tapi dari cerita itu sepertinya Naruto mengerti.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu. Kasusnya juga sama sepertiku dulu. Ini biasa terjadi."

"Uzumaki-san juga pernah mengalami hal ini?" Issei yang mendengar hal itu dari Naruto menyahut dengan nada tak menyangka.

"Um," Naruto mengangguk. Dia lalu dengan ringan mulai berbicara. "ini memanglah hal yang sudah pasti kau temukan saat kau ingin membangun harem. Kesalahanmu disini adalah kau telah memberikan berita buruk secara mendadak mengenai lonjakan hubunganmu dengan heroine pada heroine lain, hingga hal ini menjadi cinta segi empat. Jika kau tidak segera membenahinya, kau akan kesulitan memicu keluarnya flag yang benar."

"Kedengarannya parah banget, seburuk itukah? Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Karena berita lonjakan hubunganmu dengan heroine kedua, heroine pertama saat ini sedang depresi. Tapi ketika kau berhasil mengatasi permasalahan ini, parameter cintanya akan meroket naik. Yang harus kau lakukan ini sederhana. Aku selalu memakai teknik ini dalam setiap penargetanku. Hal ini merupakan praktek standar untuk memiliki tentang cinta segitiga, dan mempertahankan cinta segitiga yang cukup mudah. Tapi ini juga bisa di terapkan pada cerita cinta segi empat. Ini semua karena tiga Fs yang menjaga segitiga tetap utuh, juga dikenal sebagai Delta Force of Love!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak paham. Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Mengenai Parameter, target, tiga Fs, apalagi Delta Force of Love tak sedikit pun Issei menangkap hal itu dalam kepalanya. Mendengar hal itu semakin lama semakin membuat kepala Issei sakit kepala.

"Memang dari tadi kita sedang membahas apa? Tentu saja ini mengenai teknik untuk mengatasi masalahmu dalam permainan Eroge."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Aku sedang membicarakan tentang masalah perempuan dalam dunia nyata!" teriak Issei kesal. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi seseorang yang sedang dikhianati. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pembicaraan serius yang diutarakannya berakhir dalam perbincangan game bejat semacam eroge.

Dari sini kehebatan Naruto yang mampu bereksresi tanpa dosa terlihat.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan gadis di dunia nyata. Tapi kalau kuingat, aku pernah menemui tiga orang gadis yang siap mati untukku."

"Benarkah?" Issei ragu mengatakannya.

"Yah, ketika aku menemukan cinta pertamaku. Dia dengan tiba-tiba langsung berkata padaku bahwa dia siap mati untukku."

Muncul dipikiran Naruto, terbayangkan punggung seorang gadis kecil yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka sebaya, tapi diusianya yang sekitar tigabelas tahun itu gadis kecil itu terlampau manis. Itu terlihat begitu dia berbalik tepat dihadapan Naruto.

Si gadis dengan penuh perasaan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

 _"Berhenti mengikutiku! Kalau kau terus mengikutiku, aku akan bunuh diri!"_

Tanpa tahu malu Naruto terus menceritakan kenangannya.

"Lalu ketika aku remaja, ada seorang gadis yang bersedia menungguku bahkan sampai dikehidupan selanjutnya."

Masih dipikiran Naruto. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, menyisakan dua orang murid di ruang kelas yang tersiram sinar merah sore hari. Kemudian terucaplah kata-kata dari sang perempuan untuk Naruto.

Sampai dengan saat ini, suara gadis itu masih terngiang jelas di telinga Naruto.

" _Kau mau jadi pacarku? Tunggu dikehidupan selanjutnya ya.."_

Saat tirai berkibar pertanda angin kencang masuk, dengan serentak dua pintu geser di masing-masing pojok kelas bergeser terbuka, dan banyak orang berdiri disana dengan ekspresi terhibur dan mereka tertawa keras-keras oleh pertunjukkan yang mereka lihat.

Dia dengan bangga masih bercerita.

"Lalu ketika aku sedang bokek dan sendirian, ada juga seorang gadis yang mau mati denganku."

Kejadian itu berlatar di sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan intensitas angin yang tinggi. Dari yang kau lihat di atas atap—di tepinya seorang gadis cantik yang rambut panjang indahnya terbelai oleh dinginnya angin malam, berdiri dengan mata membengkak seperti sedang menangis seraya pandangannya dengan tajam menatap pada seorang pria di depannya.

 _"Kalau kau tak kembalikan uangku, aku akan lompat dari gedung ini bersamamu."_

Issei membeku di tempat duduknya.

"Kurasa sekarang kita tahu siapa yang memiliki masalah disini."

Hanya dengan mendengar semua cerita Naruto membuat Issei sakit kepala. Cerita menyedihkan seperti itu sama sekali tak membantu masalah percintaannya. Lalu dengan dingin dia pun berkata.

"Uzumaki-san," Issei menepuk pundak Naruto di sebrangnya dengan lembut, "kalau kau mau, kau boleh menangis disini sekarang juga. Aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai. Setelah itu kumohon sekali saja biarkanlah aku memukul wajahmu."

"Maa, maa, ini Cuma masa lalu. Betapa populernya aku yang dulu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku yang sekarang."

 _Aku heran kenapa orang ini masih begitu bangga dengan hidupnya yang jelas-jelas menyedihkan_

"Tapi Issei-kun, yang namanya masalah tetaplah masalah," setelah dengan ringannya Naruto menyangkal masa lalu pahitnya sebagai masa-masa populer, dia dengan tenang mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya kemudian menyalakannya. Setelah menghisapnya sebentar dan menikmati rasanya sampai asap benar-benar keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya, dia duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki lalu kembali berkata pada Issei. "Dalam dunia ini tak peduli apapun masalah selalu memiliki hubungannya dengan solusi."

"Meski kau bilang begitu, aku tetap masih kebingungan terhadap apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Karena itulah, ikuti saja alurnya. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada pacarmu itu, apa yang ada di pikiranmu pasti akan membawa masalahmu kepada solusi karena memang begitulah polanya."

"Pola... apa?"

"Dunia ini telah diatur, semua berjalan sesuai dengan polanya. Seperti yang kubilang, masalah selalu memiliki hubungannya dengan solusi, itu pasti. Yang lainnya pun sama, ketika kau menemui siang kau akan menemui malam. Ketika kau sehat kau akan menemui sakit. Pola inilah yang menjadi dasar dalam pengaturan dunia ini. Dua sisi berlawanan yang akan terus berulang itulah Endless Paradox. Itulah hukum yang tak terbantahkan."

"Endless Paradox?"

"Aa, Endless Paradox. Dunia berjalan dalam hukum itu. Adanya keberadaan dirimu yaitu laki-laki, maka itulah kenapa adanya perempuan, karena itulah Endless Paradox. Adanya perasaan suka, maka itulah kenapa kebencian ada, karena itulah Endless Paradox. Jika bagimu dan bagiku keperjakaanmu itu sepele dan menyedihkan, itu tidak membiarkan kemungkinan bahwa pacarmu menganggap hal itu berharga dan kebahagiannya, karena itulah Endless Paradox. Munculnya kata-kata, juga didampingi oleh tindakan karena itulah Endless Paradox."

Setiap kata-kata yang diberikan Naruto itu tampaknya memiliki kesan yang mendalam. Bahkan meski Issei tak begitu mengerti makna di dalamnya tapi dalam perasaannya ada suatu hal yang serasa tertinggal dan mendekam dalam hatinya.

"Dalam hal ini, aku hanya bisa memberikan pengalamanku pada permainan Eroge. Tapi kalau memang kau tak menerima saran itu yang bisa kuberitahu padamu hanyalah satu."

"Apa itu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Langkah logis solusi yang optimal dalam situasi perang, entah sesulit apa tantangan atau pun masalah yang kau hadapi, pasti ada. Jangan sampai kau lupakan itu, terutama saat-saat membingungkan ketika kau cenderung berbuat secara sembrono."

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Itu saja yang bisa kukatan. Maaf kalau aku terlihat buru-buru, tapi sudah waktunya untukku pergi."

Naruto menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya dengan jempolnya tanpa melihat. Issei menengkok sebentar dengan memiringkan badannya, pandangannya melewati Naruto. Yang dapat dia lihat adalah seorang laki-laki penuh senyum berkilauan dengan model rambut bob membingkai wajahnya.

Dia mengenakan setelan celana hitam formal beserta kemeja putih panjang dengan combo suspender dengan bentangan panjang mulai dari bagian belakang sabuk menggantung longgar hingga bagian depan gesper. Dibalut jass hitam bisnis tanpa kancing dan mengenakan dasi hitam panjang yang terlihat rapi mengikat kerahnya. Dia juga mengenakan topi bulat berenda klasik dengan warna hitam dan rantai yang diikat tergandung dibagian atas topi.

Penampilan orang ini terbilang klasik dan unik jika harus dikategorikan. Tapi lebih dari itu, bagaimana pun ini tampak mencolok bila berbaur dalam game center.

Dia berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil kedua tangannya ia masukan di dalam saku celananya. Mata hitam bulatnya berkedip pada Issei yang memandangnya.

Issei mengangguk gugup sebagai respon.

"Bila kita bertemu kembali, Sekiryuutei. Aku berharap takdir akan membawa kita pada jalan sama, atau bisa kubilang aku berharap pertemuan itu tidak terjadi."

Dengan kata-kata terakhirnya Naruto pun berbalik diikuti mantel hitamnnya yang terkibas, lalu mulai berjalan dan pergi bersama temannya melewati pintu keluar. Gaya mereka berdua memancing perhatian orang banyak.

 _Mereka berdua kayaknya nggak waras._

Issei terlalu sibuk jatuh keringat dengan penampilan dua orang aneh itu dari pada menanggapi kata-kata Naruto.

Tapi setelah perginya dua orang itu dia kembali pada masalahnya.

 _Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, apa aku harus pake Delta Force of Love itu?_

Ketika dengan dalam Issei berpikir, dunianya tiba-tiba kembali diganggu oleh seorang pelayan yang datang di sampingnya.

"Tagihan anda, tuan."

Dalam rasa shock besar, pandangan Issei dipaksa terpenuhi oleh lembaran putih bertulis coretan hitam, 5350 ¥

Dan saat itu Issei berkata dalam hati.

 _Kurasa aku harus mulai mengingat nama-nama orang yang harus kutinju wajahnya._

O.o

.

Area terlokalisasi pada private room. Berletak di wilayah malaikat jatuh, satu dari sekian ruangan yang ada adalah disini. Luas dengan perabotan bertegnologi, juga aksen yang mengingatkan kita pada ruang meeting, tapi lebih luas melihat kau mungkin berpikir ini tampak seperti ruangan pribadi—ruang santai dimana segala fasilitas pendukung seperti kolam dan sejenisnya bercampur jadi satu ruang.

Setidaknya kurang lebih seperti itu yang dilihat Ajuka. Langkah yang ia buat, menelusuri tempat yang ia masuki semakin dalam.

Yang mendampinginya adalah seorang pria paruh baya. Salah satu kader dari tuan rumah. Yang menempati kekuasaan tertinggi kemiliteran. Dia tak lain adalah Barakiel.

Tempat yang disajikan seperti untuk keperluan swasta, tapi sejujurnya dia tak begitu mengerti kenapa ini didesain dengan begitu anehnya. Lebih dari itu, dia lebih tak mengerti kenapa setiap kali dia datang, orang yang ia temui disini masih selalu saja berbaring di kursi santai di tepi kolam.

Namun dia sadar bahwa dia tak berhak protes mengenai kenyamanan seseorang. Terlebih lagi apa yang pantas dilakukan Dewa di depannya.

"Shiva-sama, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Orang yang disebut Ajuka itu tak lain adalah Sang Penghancur Dunia dalam mitologi Hindu. Dewa itu dengan segera langsung melesatkan matanya pada Ajuka.

"Kau sudah sampai? Yah sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan. Ada dari bagian diriku yang berkeinginan untuk mengharapkan ketidakdatanganmu dan mengurusi hal-hal merepotkan ini."

"Jadi anda sudah tahu? Dengan maksud kedatanganku?"

"Mengenai kondisi teman-temanmu? Tentu aku tahu. Pertempuran itu juga diikuti oleh Vhisnu dan Brahma. Kami bagian dari satu, kami saling berbagai keberadaan satu sama lain tidak peduli dimana pun itu."

Dari sini kita sudah tahu, bahwa kuasa dari Dewa seperti Shiva bukanlah sekedar kemampuan. Itu berkah dari dunia berbeda yang murni lahir bagaikan keajaiban.

"Aku mengerti. Hal ini juga akan disampaikan kepada seluruh wakil dari mitologi yang terlibat. Pihak malaikat jatuh sekarang sedang mengurusnya. Aku harap anda bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik."

"Tidak perlu. Aku cukup membantumu saja. Informasi semacam ini adalah kau yang harus menyampaikannya."

Shiva dengan enggan menolak. Dalam pikirannya, tampil di depan banyak orang dalam suasana formal begitu seperti bukan dirinya saja. Alasan yang cukup normal baginya.

Ajuka dengan datar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah."

Setelah topik itu Shiva berdiri, seakan jenuh dengan tempatnya. Dia memutuskan waktu bosannya dengan menyadari seseorang yang kali ini datang bersama Ajuka. Dia sadar, dan juga tahu siapa itu. Tapi Dewa ini bukanlah seperti kebanyakan dewa membosankan lainnya yang tak suka basa-basi.

"Yang disana itu?"

Menanggapi tatapan Shiva, Barakiel menunjukkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Shiva-sama. Aku adalah Barakiel. Aku ditugaskan untuk mewakili Shemhaza dalam perbincangan ini."

Dengan penuh hormat salah satu kader dari malaikat jatuh itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, si penguasa halilintar. Pertandinganmu beberapa waktu lalu dalam rating game international sungguh mengharukan."

"Untuk itu terima kasih."

"Meski kau kalah, kuyakin kau senang dengan itu."

"Aku mengakui hal itu. Putriku bahagia, itu pun adalah hal yang membuatku ikut berbahagia."

Kata-kata Barakiel terdengar tulus. Itu adalah kebahagian sejati bagi seorang ayah. Satu-satunya putri yang dimilikinya baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiannya, dimana dia dilamar di depan ayahnya, dengan suasana membanggakan yang membuatnya terharu. Bagi siapapun ayah, moment seperti itu akan selalu berkesan dan tidak akan terlupakan.

"Begitu ya."

Shiva hanya bisa mengangguk. Tapi dia juga turut bersuka cita.

"Kurasa kita akan segera terhubung."

Yang dikatakan Ajuka menjadi tanda berakhirnya basa-basi mereka. Ketiganya lalu berkumpul dengan posisi yang bisa saling memandang. Posisi tiga arah dimana satu arah yang kosong tiba-tiba terproyeksi suatu hologram di udara.

Hologram itu terbagi dalam beberapa potongan yang menampilkan rupa berbeda-beda. Ini bagaikan sebuah TV yang menampilkan langsung semua channel dalam satu layar.

Ajuka, Barakiel, dan Shiva cukup yakin masing-masing dari mereka yang tampil disana adalah wakil yang memegang masing-masing mitologi dan fraksi untuk saat ini. Keagungan mereka sudah tampak di pandang mata.

Yang mereka hubungi untuk pembicaraan ini adalah mitologi-mitologi dan fraksi yang terlibat dalam bencana yang menimpa dunia beberapa waktu lalu. Masing-masing dari mitologi dan fraksi itu telah mengirim beberapa wakil dari mereka untuk melakukan pertempuran abadi di suatu dunia dimana monster Trihexa disegel. Ada pada mitologi yang beberapa wakil mereka yang dikirim adalah pemimpin dari mereka. Hingga sekarang yang berkumpul saat ini kita sebut wakil yang memegang kendali dalam mitologi atau fraksi.

Ajuka yang berdiri disini juga salah satunya. Dia adalah satu-satunya dari Youndai Maou yang tidak pergi, dan mengemban kepemimpinan tunggal dalam fraksi iblis saat ini.

Dan sebagai wakil dari iblis, dia sekarang berbicara.

"Para Dewa dan wakil penanggung jawab mitologi dan fraksi. Melihat kalian dalam satu tempat saat ini, sebagai wakil dari fraksi iblis aku mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu. Lebih baik kita langsung ke pokok pembicaraan. Apa yang membuatmu menghubungi kami semua."

Sosok bersahabat yang pertama menanggapi kata-kata Ajuka adalah wakil dari mitologi Yunani, yang memegang pemerintahan saat ini ketika Zeus sang Raja para Dewa sedang pergi, dia si penguasa Lautan—Neptunus, tapi semua disini mengenalnya sebagai Poseidon.

Setelah Poseidon, seseorang menyusul kata-katanya. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang tampil dalam komunikasi. Gabriel, dari fraksi malaikat.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan insiden penyegelan Trihexa waktu lalu?" tanyanya.

"Benar," Ajuka menjawab. "Sudah beberapa minggu sejak terakhir kita menghadapi masalah yang sama. Mengenai hal itu, beberapa waktu lalu aku menemukan suatu cara untuk memantau keadaan. Aku berhasil menghubungi ketiga Maou yang pergi dan juga Azazel dari pihak malaikat jatuh. Mereka masih hidup, dan kata mereka yang lainnya pun sama. Hal ini masih harus dirahasiakan."

"Begitu. Jadi Michael-sama dan lainnya pun masih..."

"Um," Ajuka mengangguk menanggapi Gabriel. "Tapi sebenarnya mereka masih membutuhkan pasokan sesekali karena mereka masih bertarung dengan Trihexa."

Disampingnya, Shiva juga menambahkan.

"Aku pun mengalami kontak dengan Brahma dan Vhisnu. Trihexa sangatlah tangguh, bahkan untuk mereka semua sekalipun. Bertarung sekaligus mempertahankan keutuhan dimensi berlapis yang mengekang mereka itu sulit. Tapi mereka masih bertahan."

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Itu si nomer sembilan dari setiap golongan yang berkata. Dia yang sekaligus terkuat di mitologi Norse, dan yang memegang kendali saat ini ketika ayahnya sang Dewa Perang Odin melakukan tugasnya sebagai orang tua dan pemimpin para dewa. Semua tahu dia adalah Dewa Thor yang biasa menghukum dengan membawa palu keadilan.

Fokus Ajuka beralih padanya.

"Aku juga telah memikirkan ini. Azazel juga telah memberikan saran padaku. Tapi aku ingin mendiskusikan ini bersama kalian."

"Tapi sebelum itu, Beelzebub saat ini."

Salah seorang menginterupsi.

"Ada hal yang perlu kutambahkan."

Semua mata tertuju pada wakil dari dewa Jepang. Dia adalah salah satu dari tiga dewa tertinggi dalam mitologinya.

"Ame no Minaka-sama. Dari ketiga dewa Zashin Zoka anda adalah satu-satunya yang tinggal. Jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan."

Ajuka menyebut nama sang Dewa..

Dilayar wajah Dewa pertama dari Jepang itu terpampang dengan serius.

"Sesuatu telah datang."

Kalimat itu terasa sangat ambigu.

Pada dasarnya kata sesuatu itu memiliki makna sebuah benda, tapi karena hal ini belum dikonfirmasi tak ada kepastian apakah itu benda atau makluk.

"""Sesuatu?"""

Kata itu digumamkan oleh banyak orang.

Tapi Ame no Minaka mengabaikan itu dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Sebelum kita mendiskusikan mengenai rencana terhadap Trihexa. Aku akan memberitahukan ini agar rencana yang kita buat tidak tak sampai memberi celah terhadap sesuatu yang terjadi disini."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menemukan aura yang patut diwaspadai. Sepertinya hal ini sengaja di umbar agar aku mengetahuinya. Itu kurasakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Level yang kurasakan ini memiliki bau berbahaya yang tak kalah dengan Trihexa hingga ini terus mempengaruhi pikiranku beberapa hari ini."

"Hah?! Apa yang kau katakan?!"

Poseidon yang terkejut langsung bergegas memastikannya.

Raut itu bukanlah Poseidon satu-satunya yang memakainya. Kalau kau bertanya maka hampir semua yang mendengar itu terkejut separahnya.

Trihexa—Sang Kaisar Monster legendaris, level kekuatannya bukanlah sebuah lelucon sederhana. Secara nyata mereka sudah melihatnya sendiri. Bahkan kalau pun seluruh dunia melawannya kemenangan masih belum bisa ditentukan. Segila itulah kekuatannya. Lalu bagaimana bisa seseorang mengatakan ada lagi ancaman yang memiliki level yang sama dengannya.

Tak ada raut yang pantas di pakai untuk itu selain terkejut.

Atmosfer disana dengan drastis berubah. Itu terasa lebih berat. Terasa lebih tegang. Topik itu sudah menembus status yang penuh desakan. Meski ini sulit dipercaya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menganggap ini lelucon.

"Jadi, masalah baru telah muncul kah?"

Ajuka Beelzebub pikir keterkejutannya akan tampak di wajahnya. Dia pura-pura memejam untuk menahan perasaannya. Dengan keadaan yang sekarang dia tidak bisa berpikir. Situasi baru membaik, keterlibatan dunia manusia juga mulai tampak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan masalah dengan tingkatan dunia kembali terjadi. Maka penyelesaiannya pun sepele. Dia hanya harus menemukannya, dan mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Ame no Minaka-sama, aku ingin mendengar ini lebih lanjut."

Oleh kata-kata Ajuka, Ame no Minaka membuka suara, dan semua mendengarkan.

.

O.o

.

Dua orang sedang mengintip di balik sebuah gang. Mereka sedang memperhatikan seseorang di sebrang jalan. Yang berjalan di trotoar membaur bersama geliat pejalan kaki di padatnya jam pulang kota Kuoh.

Satu-satunya yang mempunyai rambut pirang di kerumunan itu. Seseorang yang mencolok dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi yang mirip seperti kumis kucing. Pemuda dengan mantel hitam panjang berkerah tinggi. Mereka telah melihat sosok itu di game center pagi tadi. Dan sekarang mereka menemukannya lagi sore ini. Disaat langit di atas telah kotor oleh lelehan senja alih-alih biru tenang yang bersih seperti pagi tadi.

Gestur tubuh pemuda itu sangatlah santai. Sambil memandang lurus ke depan ia menarik langkahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukan di dalam saku celana cokelatnya.

Dia pergi melewati daerah pertokoan. Dua orang itu mengikutinya diam-diam.

Dia lalu berbelok ke suatu tikungan. Dua orang itu berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya dengan seringai yang tampak.

Dia menemukan tempat yang ia tuju. Dan saat ia tiba, matahari sudah tenggelam ke bawah horizon, jadi sinarnya tidak mencapai celah masuk tempat itu. Kegelapan membuat tempat itu terlihat seperti pintu masuk sebuah gua dan dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun di dalamnya dengan mengintip dari luar saja.

Setelah melewatinya, ia kini menemui suatu area sepi yang berisi tulisan-tulisan dan gambar-gambar dari sprey di dinding. Suara kereta yang sedang melaju terdengar di atasnya untuk beberapa saat. Lampu-lampu redup menerawangi tempat itu. Tempat kosong yang tampak seperti parkiran atau semacamnya. Dan tempat itu buntu.

"Hahahahaha! Siapa sangka, tanpa kita lakukan, dia memojokan dirinya sendiri!"

"Terlebih lagi di tempat mangkal kita yang sepi ini! Apa dia sengaja ingin kita hajar?!"

Dengan terang-terangan dua orang itu muncul sambil tertawa. Sama sekali tak khawatir mengundang perhatian. Sebuah tingkah menantang khas preman.

Lagi setelah kedatangan mereka, seseorang muncul di balik suatu tanda kuning yang merupakan perabotan penanda dilarang melewati. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan besar sama seperti dua orang itu.

"Kalian lama sekali."

Dia juga satu komplotan. Ketiganya merupakan yankee yang suka membuat onar di daerah ini. Kini ketiganya pun berkumpul.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik, menghadap langsung kepada ketiga berandal itu.

Seakan tengah menanggapi sebuah guyonan, dia dengan ringan tersenyum. Dagu miliknya terangkat, dan safir dari matanya memerhatikan ke depan.

"Ah, kalian? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa kalian merasa sakit setelah kejadian di game center pagi tadi?"

"Diam kau!"

Salah satu berandal dengan marah langsung membentak. Merasa cukup sudah dengan ocehan si pemuda pirang.

Bagaimanapun hari ini mereka sudah cukup terhina. Tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan seseorang menganggap remeh diri mereka lagi.

Kemarahan mereka sekarang bukan main. Ketiga-tiganya sekarang sedang melotot pada si pemuda pirang.

"Kau brengsek, kau kelihatannya menikmati apa yang terjadi pagi tadi ya?"

"Kakha! Tampaknya aku juga menikmati apa yang terjadi sekarang."

"Apa kata—"

"Nah, ayo kita main game."

Mendengar respon yang seolah-olah gembira yang diperlihatkan si pemuda pirang, membuat berandal-berandal itu geram. Namun ketika salah satu dari mereka dengan bringasnya maju selangkah, si pemuda pirang memotong pembicaraan seakan-akan dia sedang menjadi MC dari acara kuis.

Kata-katanya yang santai terlampau aneh bagi mereka yang mendengarnya. Senyuman ringan yang ia perlihatkan tampak seperti orang yang sedang bahagia.

Alis berandal-berandal itu terangkat.

""Haah?!""

"Hah?! Apa yang kau bica—"

Sebelum salah satu berandal sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, si pemuda pirang terlebih dahulu melanjutkan.

"Jika kalian menang, aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi dari sini. Dan aku juga akan menangkap bocah yang menghajar kalian pagi tadi."

Dari sekian ucapan yang dikatakan pemuda ini hari ini, hal yang paling membuat pemuda ini tampak aneh adalah ucapannya yang barusan.

Ketiga berandal saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebagai bahan komunikasi, salah satu dari mereka membuat tanda miring di depan kepala mereka, seolah berkata _"Apa bocah ini sinting?"_

Yang lain mengendikkan bahu, _"Mungkin saja."_

Dan yang satu lagi mengangguk, _"Kepalanya jelas-jelas habis terpeleset."_

Jika melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, semua orang tentu menyimpulkan pemuda pirang itu jelas-jelas memiliki keadaan yang sedang terpojok. Seseorang yang terpojok tidak mungkin bicara "aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi" pada orang-orang yang memojokkannya. Selain hal itu, orang terpojok tentunya tidak mungkin berdiri sesantai itu ketika sedang dipojokan.

Itulah kenapa kewarasan pemuda pirang ini patut dipertanyakan.

Ketika ketiga berandal itu kembali menatap ke depan, si pemuda pirang langsung mengajukan acara kuisnya.

"Coba kalian semua tebak. Aku ini apa?" tanyanya dengan ambigu. Dengan nada-nada yang mendesir. "Kalian sudah tahu namaku, bukan?"

""...?""

Itu jelas-jelas bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang layak. Namun seakan ini adalah pertanyaan yang memiliki jawaban yang telah diketahui oleh umum, dia mengajukannya dengan begitu ringannya.

Pada saat itu, ketiga berandal itu jelas-jelas merasa tak mau menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk sebuah pertanyaan konyol.

"Aku tak peduli! Dasar bo—"

Criiiyyy BOON!

Namun mereka tak tahu, hari ini telah datang sebuah misteri yang berselimut kegelapan. Misteri yang jatuh ke dunia sebagai pertanyaan _apakah dunia ini masih pantas ada_?

Kesialan itu ada, dan ketiga berandal itu sedang mengalaminya.

Mereka bertemu seseorang yang tak pantas di temui.

Keduanya kini terpaku. Melihat salah satu tubuh temannya yang tiba-tiba membengkak ganas lalu hancur meledak bagaikan bom daging. Seolah-olah di dalam perut temannya itu tengah aktiv sebuah dynamic.

Darah itu nyata. Menempel lekat di wajah dan tubuh mereka. Bercecer di tanah bagaikan kolom merah, terinjak pada kaki mereka yang mengakar bagaikan tanaman. Tidak hanya di tanah dan di wajah mereka. Dinding di kedua sisi juga tercat merah sampai ketinggian mata.

Lengan dan kaki yang yang memebentuk gumpalan-gumpalan cecehan daging seakan tercabik-cabik ke berbagai arah. Kulit yang masih hangat, yang sebelumnya menyatu dalam tubuh manusia. Seragam sekolah yang telah diwarnai sangat merah hingga warna aslinya tidak bisa kelihatan lagi, lebih buruk karena semuanya telah robek seperti gombal yang busuk.

Ini adalah tubuh manusia yang seperti dikoyak dari dalam sepanjang pembuluh darah seolah-olah ada yang memasukan kawat tipis ke seluruh pembuluhnya lalu dengan paksa mengoyaknya. Pria yang meledak dari dalam itu tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa disebut 'wajah'. Semua yang tampak terlihat sama, cekungan warna merah tua dengan otot warna pink dan lemak warna kuning yang lembek di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"..!"

Ketika suara sosok pemuda misterius yang melakukan semua ini kembali menyapa telinga kedua berandal itu, mereka akhirnya sadar terhadap kenyataan bahwa kematian yang terlihat sepele ini benar-benar menakutkan. Badan mereka yang semula terpaku kini mulai bergoyang, berguncang-guncang seperti mengharapkan jatuh—tidak—jatuh-tidak.

"Aku ini apa, coba tebak?"

Mereka secara serempak mundur selangkah. Mereka sudah sering membawa ketakutan terhadap seseorang. Mereka terlalu sering membuat darah berceceran pada seseorang.

Tapi hanya sebetas itu-itu saja. Mereka sebelumnya merasa arti 'itu-itu saja' yang mereka lakukan sudahlah cukup mendebarkan jantung, dan membuat orang merasa hidup benar-benar kejam. Tapi yang demikian tidak separah seperti melihat mayat yang tidak memiliki rasa 'darah—dan—daging'.

Diposisi mereka, dari pada merasa hidup benar-benar kejam, ini lebih seperti betapa menyakitkannya kehidupan. Betapa pedihnya melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Betapa sengsaranya mengalami rasa mual yang seolah perut tengah di aduk bersamaan seseorang yang memasukkan jarinya dengan paksa ke tenggorokan mereka.

"Jika jawabanmu itu salah..."

Namun sebelum dorongan untuk muntah itu terlaksana, tubuh mereka mendadak kaku seperti sebuah boneka. Membelenggu mereka secara patah-patah. Dan ketika mereka mengalami apa yang terjadi, mereka melihat seringai menakutkan dari wajah yang tak mereka duga, dengan pancaran kerlipan remang di mata birunya. Dan tanpa satu inchi pun bergerak dari tempatnya yang seakan berada di dunia lain.

"... Aku akan meledakkan tubuhmu hingga tak ada yang tertinggal di dalamnya!"

.

O.o

.

Pada belahan tempat di suatu dunia , terkumpul rupa-rupa berbeda dengan satu sebutan kekuatan yang terpercaya sebagai dewa. Bersatu dalam satu tujuan. Mereka yang memiliki nama agung dalam berbagai golongan, kini bertarung dalam pertempuran abadi untuk melawan satu makluk.

Bila ada yang setara dengan kiamat, makluk-makluk dengan kekuatan dewa disana pasti akan mengatakan lawan yang mereka hadapi saat ini adalah yang paling mendekati. Berdiri mencapai ratusan meter dengan 7 kepala berbeda, memiliki empat lengan yang kekar, dua kaki yang bahkan lebih tebal dari pada lengannya, dan tubuh berduri yang bergerak seperti primata. Makluk yang dikenal sebagai Kaisar Monster Legendaris, dia tak lain adalah Trihexa.

Makluk itu bisa mengaum sangat keras ditengah penyerbuan. Ketujuh ekornya yang tebal dan panjang melambai-lambai hingga menghempaskan segalanya. Itu getaran tak terduga yang meruntuhkan daratan.

Tidak hanya dalam suatu kehancuran. Medan yang mereka duduki itu telah mencapi tingkat ketragisan yang parah. Tak perlu disangkal bahwa pemandangan yang ada itu sungguh menyakitkan mata. Terlebih lagi tak ada daya untuk mereda. Pertempuran itu terus berjalan dalam trafic yang sama dan bahkan semakin meninggi.

Di atas langit, mengambang sosok dari Asmodeus.

"Serafall! Bantu aku tahan dia!"

Bola mata salah satu Maou itu menyala dengan warna ungu terang, dan dia menepuk tangannya begitu saja. Tekanan jatuh di atas tubuh Trihexa, daratan dibawahnya seketika terbelah lalu merosot dalam skala luas dan dalam hingga makluk itu tenggelam. Namun meski gravitasi menggila hingga memicu perubahan pada area sekitarnya menjadi seperti itu, Trihexa tetap bisa berdiri seolah tak merasakan perubahan.

"Aku mengerti!"

Di atas daratan yang berdiri lebih tinggi di bawah tempat Trihexa yang hampir tenggelam, Serafall Leviathan berdiri sambil merentangkan tongkat sihirnya secara horizontal. Uap dingin menyembur, dan seketika suhu menurun secara drastis. Es perlahan merangkak dengan cepat hingga menyelimuti seluruh area dimana Trihexa tenggelam, berusaha membekukannya.

"Aku serahkan dia pada kalian!" Falbium lanjut berbicara.

Menanggapi perkataan Falbium, sejumlah besar aura menyeramkan datang bagai tsunami dari berbagai arah. Itu adalah energi penghancur berskala besar yang hanya dimiliki satu orang disini.

[Kuharap dengan serangan dari berbagai titik seperti ini, dia akan berhenti beregenerasi!]

Sirzech Lucifer dalam mode menakutkannya, menggerakkan tangannya di atas langit seperti manangkap sesuatu, lalu bersamaan dengan itu pula Ombak Tsunami ala Power of Destruction miliknya menyapu mengisi ke dalam tempat Trihexa terkubur dan menenggelamkannya dalam lautan energi kehancuran.

"""Terimalah ini!"""

Serangan yang diterima dari makluk legendaris itu kembali datang bertubi-tubi dari berbagai tempat. Itu datang dari sejumlah dewa, dan tiga malaikat yang membantu. Mereka merilis sejumlah kekuatan khas mereka dan mencampurkannya dalam satu serangan mematikan hingga ledakan yang datang benar-benar membuat seluruh indra mereka merasakan kengeriannya.

"Ini akan menjadi akhir bagimu, Trihexa!"

Di atas semuanya, Zeus berdiri paling tinggi di atas langit dengan mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Berkumpul di tangannya adalah aura dalam jumlah luar biasa. Menanggapi hal itu langit menjadi gelap, cahaya terpapar dalam satu celah dimana sekumpulan awan yang menciptakan pusaran.

"RASAKANLAH KEMARAHAN DEWA!"

Dari lubang di awan itu, petir raksasa meluncur dalam satu sambaran kencang. Menghantam monster dibawahnya bersamaan dengan suara yang menggelegar dalam setiap telinga. Itu memantik sejumlah percikkan ke berbagai arah.

Tempat itu total berubah menjadi bidang tak beraturan, asap sangat banyak menutupi seluruh area. Semua orang melihat hasil kerja mereka dengan tatapan menunggu yang tajam.

Entah sudah berapa minggu mereka menahan Trihexa dalam dimensi ini. Pertarungan yang mereka jalani pun tak ada habisnya. Hampir seluruh mitologi bergabung mengirimkan wakilnya untuk ikut serta. Namun bahkan dengan sejumlah dewa-dewa dan pemimpin fraksi yang bergabung itu makluk ini masih bisa melawan.

Begitu pun dengan yang sekarang. Hasil dari serangan pembinasa yang dilancarkan adalah berupa...

GROOOUUHH!

Sebuah semburan bola api panas dan kuat yang menghapuskan pamandangan.

Bahkan untuk makluk sekelas dewa pun akan habis di telan olehnya. Sejumlah dewa juga terkejut oleh serangan yang tiba-tiba. Namun dari semua dewa, tidak ada satu pun yang terkena. Tapi efek yang ditimbulkan jarak menghindar yang tipis itu saja sudah membuat beberapa dari mereka terluka. Itulah sebarapa gila kekuatan makluk yang mereka hadapi, bahkan hanya untuk satu serangan.

"Makluk ini! Benar-benar membuatku ingin menghancurkannya!" tak jauh dari tempat pertempuran adalah rupa Azazel yang tampak mendelik. Dia tengah naik pitam.

"Mereka sudah kewalahan, kita juga harus maju," mengatakan itu, Odin sang dewa ketua dalam mitologi Norse merentangkan tangannya ke samping. Seakan menjadi pertanda pemanggilannya, tombak legendaris Gungnir merangsang wujudnya dalam genggaman Odin.

Mengikuti dewa ketua mereka, keenam dewa nordic masuk medan pertempuran, mereka mengambil tempatnya masing-masing untuk menyerang. Diikuti pula oleh Azezel, dan beberapa dewa lain dari masing-masing mitologi.

Mereka kembali melakukan gempuran.

Michael, Uriel, Zeus, dan empat dewa dari sepulah dewa Olympus yang ada kini sedang menepi.

"Aku menggunakan banyak energi untuk serangan terakhir tadi. Ini hampir mencapai batasku," ujar Zeus yang dalam keadaan memburu.

Bersama mereka adalah sang dewa pemelihara dari mitologi Hindu, Vhisnu.

"Untuk saat ini lebih baik gunakan diri kalian untuk mempertahankan tempat ini, sekaligus untuk mengisi kembali kekuatan kalian. Aku akan pergi ke garis depan."

Vhisnu juga akan masuk. Zeus dan semua yang ada disana tahu kalau mereka akan segera melihat kekuatan asli dari si nomer tiga dari setiap golongan. Ini yang pertama, setelah dia sendirian dengan kekuatan pemeliharanya berusaha untuk mempertahankan keutuhan tempat ini.

Mendengar kata-kata tegas Vhisnu, Michael selaku wakil sekaligus pemimpin fraksi malaikat bertanya. "Vhisnu-sama, apa anda akan melepaskannya?"

Maksud dibalik pertanyaan ini adalah apakah Dewa Agung Vhisnu akan melemparkan senjata terkuatnya. Itu adalah senjata yang bahkan semua golongan mengerti akan kengeriannya. Senjata yang berwujud sebuah cakram, Sudharsana.

Ekspresi Vhisnu menjadi lebih keras dan kemudian dia berkata.

"Aku akan melepaskannya. Itu mungkin akan mengakibatkan kehancuran parah untuk dunia ini, jadi aku minta kalian untuk meminilasir dampaknya."

"Sebaiknya anda memperingatkan yang lain. Aku tidak yakin kekuatan yang anda lepaskan tidak mengenai mereka yang berada di sekitar Trihexa. Akan bagus jika itu dibuat sebagai serangan penghabisan."

"Aku pun mengerti itu. Di luar harapanku, aku sendiri takut bahwa satu seranganku saja tak akan cukup. Meski tingkat yang ditimbulkan dapat mencapai tingkat kehancuran dunia, tapi kehancuran belaka tidak akan membunuhnya. Kita sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana cepatnya kemampuan beregenerasinya. Itulah kenapa aku berpikir perlu adanya serangan dewa-dewa lainnya untuk membantu."

Dewa pemelihara berkata dengan sinis.

Semua yang bersamanya menatap ngeri monster yang mereka hadapai, yang saat ini masih bertarung dengan lainnya.

Disaat itu semua, mata semua orang tertuju pada satu obyek yang auranya berbeda dibanding yang lainnya. Itu adalah kemunculan sebuah benda raksasa yang mengambang tinggi di atas langit.

"Apa itu?!"

Uriel mengatakan keterkejutannya.

"""...!"""

Semua yang di sana terpaku oleh sesuatu yang menawan.

Benda raksasa berwarna biru muda yang mengambang di atas langit itu memiliki bentuk seperti Pedang dengan bilahnya yang mengarah ke bawah. Bentuknya sangatlah rumit seperti itu di desain bukan untuk bertarung melainkan sebagai hiasan. Pemisah bilah dengan gagang memiliki kurva tak biasa yang memiliki empat ujung yang dipertemukan dua potongan di masing-masing sisi. Di tengah-tengahnya ada bola yang memancarkan cahaya biru terang.

Benda itu menarik perhatian semua yang bertarung kecuali Trihexa. Mereka yang bertarung melawan Trihexa berhenti karena terpikat oleh energi agung yang serasa menarik jiwa. Dan karena tak ada lagi yang menyerang, Trihexa ikut berhenti. Lalu ketujuh kepala monster itu juga mendapati obyek yang semua orang lihat.

Belum habis semuanya bertanya-tanya tentang benda apa itu. Kini mereka semua menemukan sosok baru yang datang sendirian dari kejauhan.

Yakni seorang pemuda berambut hitam reven yang berjalan dengan tenang ke arah medan tempur. Ia dengan lurus berjalan seperti tak terusik. Dari semua makluk yang berkeliaran disana, dia adalah wujud manusia dengan pakaian modern yang tentu saja berbeda dengan semua makluk disana.

 _Siapa dia?_

Semua bertanya dalam batinnya. Mereka baru pertama kali melihat pemuda itu.

"Apa kalian semua melihat ada orang asing yang berjalan disana?"

Uriel melantahkan kebisuan yang dialami semua yang berada di tepi, dan mereka tersadar. Mungkin jika dia tak berbicara, kebisuan akan terus mereka alami.

"Dia manusia... tapi ada yang berbeda... dia memiliki aura yang tidak bisa dijelaskan," ujar Zeus.

"Manusia? Bagaimana dia bisa kemari?!"

"Apapun itu, bagaimana pun dia adalah manusia. Yang dia tuju adalah tempat dimana monster mengerikan sedang mengamuk. Kita harus menyelamatkannya dari sana."

Michael dengan cepat menanggapi pertanyaan salah satu dewa Olympus.

"Tunggu."

Sebelum Michael bergerak, Vhisnu terlebih dahulu menginterupsi.

"Vhisnu-sama, ada apa?"

"..."

Michael tak menerima jawaban apapun.

Vhisnu tengah tenggelam dalam berbagai memori sejak memerhatikan pemuda itu.

Dan semua yang memerhatikan respon aneh yang terjadi pada Vhisnu, kini mulai memerhatikan pemuda itu dan kembali pada kebisuan.

Sekali lagi, yang mereka lihat adalah pemuda berambut reven yang memakai mantel tipis berwarna hitam dengan belahan terbuka yang memperlihatkan kaos putih di dalamnya. Dan yang lebih menarik perhatian adalah dari leher pemuda itu terlihat mengenakan syal berwarna biru panjang, yang kedua ujungnya melambai ke belakang oleh angin ketika dia berjalan.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu dia jelas bukanlah Dewa, ataupun golongan dari makluk supranatural disini. Tapi atmosfer yang mengelilinginya jelas terlihat abnormal.

Ini seperti semua logika dan konsep yang ada tidak lagi berlaku, seakan pemuda itu menembus dunia dengan hukum berbeda. Atmosfer aneh ini terus menyebar seperti sedang dilalui oleh ular laut yang licin dan dingin.

Perasaan yang dirasakan Vhisnu saat ini bukanlah terpikat atau rasa penasaran melainkan perasaan familiar dan seakan terkenang.

Dan Vhisnu bisa mengerti ini hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Aura dan kekuatan ini... tak salah lagi!"

Ketika dengan terputus Vhisnu berkata, pemuda itu dengan kalem berhenti di jaraknya yang bahkan masih sangat jauh dari tempat pertarungan Trihexa.

Semua yang mendengar Vhisnu berbicara spontan menoleh padanya.

"Siapa dia?" Uriel mewakili satu pertanyaan yang dipikirkan semua disana.

"Dia ada di masa lalu."

Meskipun dia masih tidak percaya akan keberadaan Eksistensi ini.

Hanya saja, Vhisnu yakin bahwa orang yang berdiri sendirian jauh di hadapan monster 666 itu bukanlah makluk yang dikenali dalam sejarah tiap golongan.

"Dia... aku menyebut sosoknya sebagai 'Pendekar Sesat yang berdiri iba di waktu Fajar."

Nama itu terlalu panjang.

Tapi Vhisnu memang tidak tahu siapa nama sosok yang pernah ada di masa lalu itu. 'Pendekar Sesat yang berdiri iba di waktu Fajar' hanyalah sebutan yang dia buat setelah melihat apa yang sosok itu lakukan di masa lalu.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Aku juga."

Michael mengemukakan pendapatnya, dan Uriel juga.

"Tapi kalau itu kau yang mengatakannya, ku kira keberadaan sosok itu lebih lampau dari keberadaanku."

Zeus juga tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengarnya. Raja para Dewa dari Gunung Olympus ini tidak pernah sekali pun mengetahui adanya sosok seperti itu di dunia ini. Apakah mungkin sosok tersebut ada di massa kekuasaan ayahnya—Kronos? Ataukah di massa neneknya—Dewi Awal Gaia?

Tapi kalau pun dia tidak pernah mendengarnya, jika Eksistensi seperti Dewa Vhisnu yang berbicara, dia mungkin akan mempercayainya.

Zeus, Michael, dan semua yang saat ini bersamanya disana tahu, bahwa Vhisnu adalah yang tertua disini. Begitu pun dengan semua Dewa dalam mitologinya—Hindu, dia adalah Dewa pertama, yang melahirkan Brahma dan Shiva.

Makluk yang sudah ada sejak awal dunia seperti dirinya tentu telah melihat banyak hal.

Ketika semua misteri ini semakin membelit ke arah keingintahuan, semuanya melihat sosok pemuda yang disebut sebagai 'Pendekar Sesat yang berdiri iba diwaktu Fajar' itu mulai beraksi.

Dia dengan kalem mengangkat tangan kanannya ke samping.

Seketika, laju arah angin berhenti hanya untuk tersentak oleh benang-benang astral yang bergerak lurus secara cepat dengan pola spiral dari tangan kanan pemuda itu hingga tak terlihat ujung dimana benda itu berhenti.

Itu tak lama, karena segera setelah hal itu terjadi, benang-benang itu kembali dengan kecepatan tak terduga seperti sebuah tembakan, dan wujud yang diperlihatkannya sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah pedang.

Pedang itu terlihat biasa. Bahkan tidak ada pemisah antara bilah dengan gagang. Pedang itu juga bahkan tak memancarkan energi apapun. Tak ada yang menyangka, setelah hal hebat yang terjadi, yang semua lihat sekarang hanyalah sebuah pedang biasa.

Entah kenapa, dalam beberapa detik keadaan disitu secara signifikan berubah menjadi tenang. Semua yang disana total sedang memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Sampai Trihexa kemudian kembali mengamuk tiba-tiba.

Semua yang berada di dekat monster itu terpental jauh. Sampai batas tertentu, area itu hanya diisi oleh Trihexa.

Tatapan Trihexa tertuju pada si Pendekar Sesat.

Monster itu dengan ganas menembakinya dengan bola api andalannya.

Pendekar Sesat tidak terlihat akan menghindar. Dia bahkan tak terlihat bergerak. Meski pemandangan dihadapannya perlahan menghilang. Atau pun panas yang ia rasakan dari kejauhan bagaikan neraka itu sendiri, pemuda dengan rambut reven itu dengan tenang tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa yang coba dia lakukan?! Dia tidak menghindar?!"

Semua yang disana tahu, betapa bahayanya bola api yang di tembakan Trihexa. Entah itu golongan dari mitologi manapun, mereka sudah melihat dampak kerusakan nyata yang diterima.

Surga dapat ditembus hingga tingkat tiga.

Valhaha dihapuskan hanya dalam sekali tembakan.

Seluruh dunia porak-poranda dengan kekuatan yang dimiliknya.

Lalu kau pikir apa yang terjadi jika itu hanya seonggok tubuh manusia.

Konsep dan logika seperti itu tidak berlaku.

Karena ketika kau melihat, apa yang terjadi seperti tidaklah benar. Bola api itu berhenti setelah terperangkap sebuah kotak raksasa dengan wujud astral yang tiba-tiba tercipta dari ketiadaan.

Kotak misterius itu hanya sekejab muncul, lalu beserta bola api didalamnya kotak itu menciut pada titik terkecil yang alam pun tak menemukannya. Lenyap seolah-olah telah menuntaskan tugasnya.

Semua orang tercengang.

Seakan hal itu adalah hal yang wajar, Pendekar Sesat tidak terlihat menunjukan sebuah ekspresi.

Tetap di tempatnya, dia kini memutar pedangnya dengan gerakan sederhana.

Dia memposisikan bilah pedangnya dibawah genggamannya.

Yang dia lakukan hanyalah gerakan tidak signifikan seperti membuat kuda-kuda ringan dan menyiapkan pedangnya di belakang, seolah-olah dia bersiap untuk Gunting-Batu-Kertas.

Tapi si nomer tiga dari setiap golongan yang berdiri disana tahu, gerakan itu bukanlah sekedar persiapan untuk Gunting-Batu-kertas.

Itu terbukti ketika dia melihat dengan pelan-pelan Pendekar Sesat itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan.

"Astaga..."

Kata itu akhirnya keluar dari si Dewa Pemelihara.

Semua makluk yang berada di daratan melotot dengan gilisah. Seluruh tempat berpijak total menghitam oleh bayangan. Perasaan seakan tengah dijemput maut menjalar dalam setiap tengkuk.

Apa yang jatuh merobek atmosfer dan juga awan tebal yang berkumpul oleh aksi Zeus sebelumnya adalah sesuatu yang maha raksasa, hingga langit pun tak tampak. Benda itu membuat sosok raksasa seperti Trihexa terlihat sangatlah kecil bagaikan tengu.

Di tanah bebatuan yang hampa itu, Sirzech yang bergumam seakan kehilangan suaranya.

"Apa...apaan ini...?"

Tubuh tegaknya yang menatap ke atas itu tengah mengakar. Dia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan dia kini telah kehilangan bentuk sejatinya.

"Kau bercanda?! Dari mana datangnya benda sebesar itu?!"

Azazel bahkan tak ragu untuk berteriak panik bersamaan dengan Serafall yang mendapati dirinya terhuyung ke belakang.

Perasaan cemas menggerogoti hati semua yang berada di situ. Mereka seperti tengah mengalami penurunan fungi otak, dimana tubuh mereka tak bisa bergerak mengikuti kehendak mereka seakan tengah membeku.

"Kita tidak boleh hanya terus melihatnya seperti ini."

Dari sekian banyak makluk-makluk disana, Odin yang pertama kali memaksakan pikirannya untuk tersadar. Wajah tuanya itu menjadi tegas dalam sekejab. Dengan berani dia menatap langsung ke langit, ke arah benda yang akan jatuh padanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan benda itu jatuh kemari!"

Sang Dewa Perang dari mitologi Norse itu membuat persiapan ancang-ancang dengan tombak mulianya. Gungnir telah menetapkan bidikannya. Dengan itu, Odin pun melepaskan tembakannya.

Hal yang terjadi setelahnya adalah, Gungnir terbang dengan ketinggian duabelas kaki lalu jatuh ke tanah dengan menyedihkan.

Normalnya pemandangan seperti itu akan membuat orang tertawa. Tapi tidak, itu karena yang kita bicarakan disini adalah benda yang tak layak ditertawakan.

Dari pada tertawa, makluk disana lebih memilih memasang ekspresi terkejut terparah yang mereka punya.

"""Tidak mungkin!"""

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Gung...nir..."

Para dewa meneriaki ketidakpercayaannya, Odin sendiri tak dapat menaruh kata dalam kalimatnya.

Semua tak habis pikir. Mereka bahkan tak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Dari segala moment yang terjadi selama ini disini, hal yang luar biasa membuat hati mereka berteriak "Tidak bisa dipercaya! Tidak bisa dipercaya! Tidak bisa dipercaya!" tak lain adalah kejadian tadi, dimana Gungnir tak ayal tombak biasa yang dilempar kakek tua.

Bagaimana pun itu Gungnir, satu kali lontaran benda itu sudah cukup untuk melenyapkan sebuah benua. _Lalu kenapa...?_

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan fenomena ini.

Sementara itu, Trihexa yang menyadari suatu benda maha raksasa yang akan jatuh mengarah padanya, kini memperlihatkan sikap untuk menembakkan serangan.

Namun tak ada yang terjadi walau monster itu telah memuntahkan mulutnya.

Dari sini, semua yang melihat akhirnya tersadar.

Itulah kenapa wujud Power of Destruction of Humanoid Sirzech lenyap tanpa ia sadari. Inilah Satu-satunya yang menjelaskan mengapa Gungnir tampak seperti tombak biasa dan serangan Trihexa tak dapat monster itu lepaskan.

"Mereka semua kehilangan kekuatan mereka?!"

Michael meneriaki jawaban itu dengan nada terkejut.

Tempatnya dan tempat Uriel, Zeus, Vhisnu, dan beberapa dewa lainnya diluar jangkauan benda yang jatuh dari langit itu.

Ketika dia melihat apa yang terjadi dia menyadari hal itu. Namun bagaimana itu bisa?

"Apa yang membuat hal itu terjadi?"

Tanyanya pada siapapun yang ia harapkan mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan pasti... tapi..."

Semuanya menoleh pada Vhisnu yang berbicara. Mereka semua mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik.

"... Tapi semua yang kehilangan kekuatannya adalah mereka yang berada di bawah benda yang jatuh itu. Itulah yang bisa kujelaskan terhadap hal yang terjadi."

Oleh perkaataan Vhisnu semuanya pun menyadari. Mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka adalah yang berada dalam jarak kejatuhan benda besar misterius itu. Dilihat dari cakra Sudharsana milik Dewa Vhisnu yang masih terus berputar di salah satu tangannya, ini membuktikan bahwa mereka yang berada di luar area berbahaya itu masih memiliki kekuatan.

Tapi yang lebih tepat sebenarnya adalah, kekuatan seseorang tidak bisa digunakan di atas bayangan benda itu. Dalam bayangan benda itu, kekuatan hanyalah berupa sebuah ilusi atau fantasi, tak terkecuali bekas dari apocalypse, makluk 666—Trihexa.

Vhisnu mengarahkan tatapannya pada peristiwa besar yang berada di hadapannya. Para Dewa, Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan makluk lainnya yang berlari tercerai berai ke segala tujuan bagaikan semut kecil yang melarikan diri dari bahaya. Kekuatan tak berlaku untuk menyerang, begitu pun kekuatan tak perlakuk untuk bertahan. Lari bukanlan pilihan, tapi suatu keharusan bagi mereka yang menginginkan kehidupan. Seperti itulah kepanikan yang melanda pasukan aliansi mitologi. Kehidupan-kehidupan yang seakan tengah dijemput maut.

Vhisnu tengah memandang. Makluk yang sebelumnya merupakan monster mengerikan yang menimbulkan kekacauan terhadap dunia. Sosok yang sebelumnya merupakan bencana itu sendiri, kini tengah diburu oleh bencana.

"Aku tak menyangka melihat ini lagi."

Inilah yang Vhisnu lihat. Sesuatu yang pernah tampak di mata Sang Dewa Pemelihara itu. Meski tidak jelas, dari tempatnya dia bisa melihat bentuk abstrak yang terhubung dengan benda misterius yang akan jatuh ke bumi itu.

Yang merupakan bagian dari balok maha raksasa itu adalah sesuatu yang terlihat seperti gagang raksasa yang sangat panjang. Bentuknya yang abstrak itu terhubung langsung ke bilah pedang dari sang 'Pendekar Sesat yang berdiri Iba diwaktu Fajar'. Yang dia ayunkan pelan-pelan seiring semakin dekatnya itu ke bumi. Inilah wujud sebenarnya dari benda maha raksasa itu.

 _Amukan liar sekaligus senjata bencana yang paling parah. Kekuatan keadilan yang menggetarkan bumi dan langit._

Pusaka yang memutarbalikkan alam semesta.

"Palu Godam sang Pendosa yang jatuh menimpa orang-orang dungu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arcadia Strike!"

BOOOOOUUUUUUUMMM!

Getaran hebat yang menggetarkan bumi dan langit terjadi ketika palu itu mencapai bumi. Alam semesta tengah mengalami guncangan terburuk sepanjang massa seperti hal itu merupakan puncak dari guncangan yang bisa tercipta. Bunyi gemuruh menggema melalui setiap telinga, hingga mencapai jiwa. Ini seperti suara suatu tempat yang sedang mengalami keruntuhan yang pedih. Daratan sejauh 100.000 Km tertanam dalam pukulan palu tersebut seakan pegunungan baru telah tercipta.

.

O.o

.

Walau mereka berpikir harapan telah hilang dari dunia, harapan selalu ada.

Bagi makluk supranatural seperti mereka, kehidupan setelah kematian itu melebihi apa yang mereka bayangkan. Tapi ketika situasi telah menjadi tolak perbandingan dimana hidup dan mati akan ditentukan menjadi satu-satunya pilihan, dan perasaan telah menyerah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi, hasil tidak tentu selalu bisa dipastikan.

Ini terjadi juga untuk saat ini.

Setelah mereka berpikir akan lenyap oleh kematian, mereka menyadari diri mereka masih hidup.

Mata mereka dapat meresap cahaya dan dapat menyajikan pandangan. Kulit mereka masih merasakan dingin. Udara mereka sadari dapat mereka hirup. Insting mereka juga masih bekerja.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan mulut mereka juga bisa berbicara sekaligus telinga mereka yang mereka tahu masih memiliki pendengarannya yang sangatlah normal seperti biasa.

"Aku juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama."

Kata-kata Raphael sekejab penuh akan ketidaktahuan. Dia—bukan hanya dia, tapi semua yang baru saja terkena Palu maha raksasa yang tadi jatuh dari langit kini mengedarkan pandangan pada setiap tempat, seakan tengah menjalani proses sken menyeluruh pada setiap berkas. Mereka semua memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan salah satu dewa tadi.

Fenomena yang menjadi miseri juga terdapat disini. Tidak ada yang menyangka, setelah daratan ini habis dijatuhi oleh sesuatu yang maha raksasa, daratan ini masih utuh seolah tak pernah mengalami hal itu. Jika dipikir secara logika, fakta seperti ini tidaklah pantas menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan bila kerusakan yang ditimbulkan itu kecil, itu juga tak cukup untuk dijadikan kenyataan. Kekuatan sebesar itu setidaknya cukup untuk memicu gelombang maha dasyat yang menghempaskan sekitar dan menembus daratan, hingga kawah tercipta seperti halnya sebuah meteor kosmik yang jatuh. Tapi daratan ini berhasil utuh tanpa lecet sedikit pun. Pertanyaan ini juga melayang di pikiran semua orang.

Setelah mereka menelusuri tempat dan berusaha mencari jawaban dengan apa yang terjadi. Hal lain yang memiliki kepentingan yang sama dengan jawaban yang mereka cari kini mereka sadari. Itu adalah sesuatu dan satu-satunya hal sekarang yang berbeda dengan sebelum mereka ditimpa oleh serangan massal dari 'Palu Godam Sang Pendosa yang menimpa orang-orang Dungu'.

"""Trihexa?!"""

"Ini...?"

"""Tidak bisa dipercaya.""

Lalu, Ini terjadi di tempat Vhisnu dan lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya masih selamat?"

Uriel bertanya dan tidak ada jawaban. Hanya untuk beberapa waktu, pertanyaan kembali datang.

"Trihexa berhasil dikalahkan?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Michael. Sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan, karena bagaimana pun hal benar-benar tampak secara nyata di depanmu tentunya secara mutlak adalah jawaban itu sendiri. Tapi ini seperti Michael meragukan sendiri dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Menyampingkan hal ini, dia spontan berusaha mencari sosok yang telah melakukan semua ini. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, dia melihat Sang Pendekar Sesat tengah berbalik arah. Bersamaan dengan itu keberadaannya perlahan menghilang dengan proses transparan. Pemuda yang telah membunuh Trihexa itu telah pergi seakan dia datang kemari hanya untuk hal ini.

.

.

.

A/N :

Anggap saja ini adalah volume 22 High School DXD, namun versi author EL23.

Untuk jalan cerita siapa yang lebih baik itu tentunya berada dibawah keputusan pembaca. Buatku, ini hanya untuk hiburanku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak ada niat bersaing dengan Ishibumi-sama.

Dan semoga cerita ini tidak terlalu rumit.

Kakha.

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	2. Chapter 1

Ujung tanpa batas dari langit tercemar oleh warna kemerahan. Gumpalan awan yang tergerak lamban oleh dorongan angin dingin menambah gambaran di sepanjang cahaya redup dari waktu pergantian hari itu, bagaikan tirai pertunjukan yang hidup dalam kenyataan. Waktu tersebut menjadi penanda untuk menutup dunia luar dan menetap dalam sarang. Bagi makluk kegelapan ketika waktu ini datang adalah massanya untuk membuka mata, menyalami dunia dalam berdirinya waktu bagi sang rembulan.

Di senja yang suram itu, seseorang duduk di tepi sungai dengan mata yang tercurah pada tenggalamnya matahari. Batas cakrawala terlukis dalam iris safirnya, memantul bagaikan air laut yang memantulkan wajah dari langit.

Rintihan burung gagak tersaji di sekelilingnya. Burung-burung hitam itu terbang berputar-putar di atasnya pada ketinggian tertentu. Tak mengherankan bila tempat itu memiliki hawa mencekam yang parah. Dari kejauhan area itu saja, ada dorongan yang seolah-olah menolak untuk mendekat ke tempat tersebut. Ketika langkah hendak mendekat, perasaan ganjil yang serasa berusaha mengusir seperti berkeliaran disana.

Cahaya akan segera menghilang, di telan oleh malam yang panjang. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda laki-laki itu akan pergi. Keberadaan dirinya di tempat itu seperti suatu hal yang harus ada, dan wajahnya yang tak berpaling dari senja yang akan segera berakhir itu seperti memang datang untuk mengamati bagaimana waktu-waktu suram itu berjalan.

Mantel hitamnya berkibar dalam sapuan angin, begitu pun dengan surai pirangnya yang ikut terbelai. Helai-helai rambut itu kembali jatuh begitu angin mereda. Namun hanya sekejab pada momen tersebut begitu jelas bagaimana bayangan wajah yang tertutup oleh rambut kuning itu tampak.

Itu hanyalah tatapan sinis yang serasa menusuk jiwa.

.

.

EL23 PRESENT

*~ Penyihir Kudus yang menatap Senja dengan Sinis ~*

Chapter 1 : Bisa jadi kedamaian memang bukanlah sahabat yang setia

Disclaimer : All know, Kishimoto-sensei dan Ishibumi-sama yang punya

Rating : Mature

Warning :, OOC mungkin, typo(tak luput), yang lain hati-hati di jalan

.

.

.

Saat itu di perpustakaan.

Yang menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak fasilitas yang tersedia di universitasnya yang baru. Sona Sitri membalik lembaran demi lembaran dari salah satu buku-buku di meja yang telah di kumpulkannya. Semua konten dari buku tersebut sejenis. Itu memang karena dia sedang mencari informasi dari satu tema yang sama.

Dia mengumpulkan hal-hal yang dia rasa penting dan layak diberitakan dalam sebuah catatan. Kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di sana merupakan hasil dari ringkasannya. Iris violetnya terus bergerak dari titik ke titik lain dan sesekali berkedip. Diikuti dengan tangan-tangannya yang juga sesekali menulis dan membalik halaman begitu tenang.

"Ojou-sama, punyaku sudah cukup."

Seseorang yang sedari tadi menemaninya berbicara. Dia diketahui sebagai asistennya—Shinra Tsubaki. Sejenak tadi dia sempat menghilang hingga Sona tidak lagi mengira bahwa dia sekarang berada di dekatnya.

"Begitu," Sona menoleh padanya. Sesaat dia melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Perpustakaan tidaklah sepi karena masih di huni oleh beberapa orang, namun suasananya begitu tenang karena tak satu pun dari mereka bersuara dan hanya terus berkonsentrasi pada bacaan atau aktivitas mereka yang lainnya, "aku rasa aku ingin membacanya sedikit lebih lama."

Mengatakan itu, Sona mengembalikan perhatiannya pada buku.

"Kita tidak seharusnya mengerjakannya berdua."

Seolah-olah menyerah akan sesuatu, Tsubaki berkomentar pada Sona dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah.

"Aku mengerti. Asal kau tahu, aku sendiri merasa lebih jengkel dari pada yang kau rasakan."

Meski adik Maou Leviathan itu tampak tenang, apa yang dikatakannya itu jujur. Dia benar-benar menahan rasa jengkel yang amat sangat pada seseorang. Alasan dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya adalah supaya perasaan tersebut tidak meledak keluar.

"Lantas di mana laki-laki itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Laki-laki tidak tahu malu itu, aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi dia tidak menjawabku sama sekali."

Sona sadar setiap kali dia berbicara mengenai laki-laki yang dibicarakannya ini, setiap ucapan yang keluar darinya akan selalu diisi oleh emosi dingin sedingin sihir es kakaknya. Dia sendiri sudah tak mampu menghilangkan kebiasaan barunya ini.

"Ojou-sama, bolehkah aku menambahkan hukuman juga padanya."

"Diijinkan."

Dan sepertinya hal itu juga dialami oleh asistennya. Maka mereka pun menjadi kombinasi yang baik.

Tak berselang lama pintu perpustakaan terbuka, Sona bisa melihatnya dari tempat duduknya. Seseorang yang datang adalah laki-laki berambut hitam reven dengan pakaian kasual yakni kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Dia juga mengenakan sepasang sepatu kets yang banyak digunakan remaja seusianya.

Dia menuju ke tempat Sona, namun belum sampai laki-laki itu tiba atau bahkan menyapanya, Sona terlebih dahulu memarahinya.

"Dari mana saja kau ini?!"

Tepat seperti yang mungkin kau pikirkan, laki-laki inilah yang menjadi sumber kekesalan Sona sedari tadi. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, delapan belas tahun. Dia adalah mahasiswa baru di universitas ini tahun ini sama seperti Sona dan Tsubaki.

Melihat Sona kelihatan begitu kesal dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke hanya memasang wajah polos seolah-olah dia tidak paham apa yang membuat Sona sebegitu kesalnya.

"Coba kuingat," laki-laki itu mendongkak, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum ini, "Tadi aku sempat mampir ke suatu tempat. Ada hewan aneh di sana. Hewan itu menyakiti banyak orang. Jadi aku putuskan memukul hewan itu."

"Hah? Bisa nggak kalau cari alasan yang sedikit logis?"

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan nada datar, Sona mengerutkan alisnya. Dia kemudian lanjut berbicara sebelum membiarkan laki-laki di depannya membalas perkataannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini. Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak habis pikir. Orang sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku diperingkat pertama ujian masuk universitas. Aku benar-benar tidak terima."

"Heh? Aku seorang pemenang?"

Walau ekspresinya tak berubah, perkataan Sasuke terdengar heran.

"Kenapa dirimu sendiri melupakannya?!"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengikuti sebuah kejuaraan dan memenangkannya. Lantas mana hadiahnya? Kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak dapat hadiah. Itu bukan kejuaraan."

"Lalu kenapa kau kelihatan kesal sekali?"

Sona dibuat membalik kata-katanya. Memang seharusnya ujian masuk bukanlah suatu acara semacam kompetinsi atau olimpiade resmi, yang mengharuskan seseorang untuk mempertaruhkan kemampuannya untuk bersaing. Tapi untuk seseorang yang memiliki rasa kebanggaan yang tinggi terhadap dirinya sendiri seperti Sona, hal apapun dapat dijadikan persaingan dan berarti sesuatu baginya.

Tsubaki yang semula berencana ikut Sona untuk memarahi Sasuke tak bisa berbicara apa-apa setelah dia menyaksikan bahwa tuannya sendiri pun di buat seperti itu.

"Sekarang aku tambah kesal denganmu."

Sona menjadi lebih kesal karena Sasuke sama sekali tak menganggap hal tersebut. Dia merasa seolah-olah diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil dan karena dia merasa sadar bahwa kelakuannya kali ini memang seperti itu membuatnya lebih dan lebih kesal.

"Sudahlah, biar aku urus sisanya. Kau lebih baik beristirahat setelah ini," Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula terhadap Sona kini pada sekumpulan tugas yang tadinya bersama Sona, "meski tidak begitu paham, aku tahu bahwa menjadi seorang wanita itu memang sulit. Terutama di periode tertentu setiap bulannya."

"Aku tidak sedang PMS!"

Beginilah kehidupan sehari-hari baru yang Sona jalani. Bersama dengan Tsubaki di universitas barunya. Semuanya tak luput dari belajar. Yang berbeda kali ini mungkin hanyalah...

Hadir seorang laki-laki yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bersuara lebih keras dari biasanya.

.

O.o

.

"Eh? Teroris?"

Kata tersebut terlantur dari bibir Sona, mencoba memastikan.

Saat ini Sona yang telah pergi ke dunia bawah, ke ibukota tuk menemui Ajuka Beelzebub selaku satu-satunya pemegang tahta Maou secara langsung kini berhasil menemuinya.

Tak diduga, yang dibicarakannya dengan Ajuka hampir sepenuhnya berbeda dengan tujuan awalnya kemari.

Sesaat sebelum pembicaraan Sona dan Ajuka dimulai, seseorang dari pihak malaikat jatuh datang memberitahukan laporan yang mendadak bahwa terjadi penyerangan di dunia manusia. Semua itu didalangi oleh kelompok teroris.

Hal semacam itu pada dasarnya berjalan hampir setiap hari di sana, namun hal ini lain karena yang menjadi pelaku teror tersebut berasal dari golongan supranatural.

"Benar."

Ketika Ajuka membenarkan, kedua alis Sona saling bertaut. Ekspresinya mengatakan dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan kebenaran tersebut.

Ajuka menyadari hal tersebut, "Sona, jangan terlarut. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap teroris. Kita semua memiliki luka yang sama karena ulah mereka."

Dia mencoba menasihati adik kesayangan salah satu teman baiknya itu karena ia merasa harus selalu menjaga dan mengawasinya. Dia mungkin berpikir setidaknya biarlah dia mengganti posisi Serafall yang sedang pergi ke pertempuran, meskipun itu tidaklah mungkin.

Sona mengalihkan tatapannya.

Mendengar sesuatu tentang teroris, pastinya mengingatkannya akan luka juga kesedihannya.

 _Onee-_ sama, batinnya memanggil kakak tercintanya yang tak diketahui kapan kan kembali.

"Menurut situasi saat ini, ketiga fraksi telah mengirimkan masing-masing tenaganya tuk menghentikan mereka tapi sepertinya semuanya telah dikalahkan. Karena itulah sekarang akan segera dikirimkan bantuan sebagai tenaga gelombang kedua. Pihak malaikat dan malaikat jatuh sudah menuju ke sana. Sona, aku ingin kau dan keluargamu mewakili pihak iblis."

"Ke mana kami akan pergi?"

"New York," jawab Ajuka cepat.

Mengejutkan. Setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Sona. Mengingat New York adalah kota di dunia manusia yang dikenal sebagai jantung dunia, dimana jelas peradaban terbesar manusia terdapat di sana. Seharusnya siapa pun tahu, karena fakta tersebut tentunya New York memiliki militer handal yang menjaga kota ini. Tak disangka tempat semacam ini akan dipilih sebagai sasaran teroris.

"Satu hal lagi," Sona sedikit ragu mengatakannya. Namun kata-katanya pun akhirnya keluar, "teroris ini, apa mereka merupakan sisa-sisa dari Qlippoth?" tanyanya

"Tidak ada bukti mengenai hal tersebut. Jadi hal ini masih belum bisa dipastikan."

Yang menjawab pertanyaannya adalah si ajudan malaikat jatuh.

Sona melirik si ajudan sekilas.

Fakta bahwa Qlippoth, yang menjadi pergerakan rahasia di dalam organisasi teroris sebelumnya yakni Chaos Bridge, sangatlah berbahaya sudah diketahui oleh semua kalangan. Karenanya tak mengherankan malaikat jatuh ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang Qlipoth.

"Pokoknya, kita semua akan tahu saat kita berhasil menangkapnya. Sona, aku percaya padamu. Aku ingin kau maju ke tkp. Dan kau jangan khawatir, aku telah bersiap untuk bala bantuan selanjutnya bila seandainya kemungkinan terburuk terjadi."

Sona kembali memberikan tatapannya pada Ajuka. Raut mukanya bagus, terisi oleh tekad. Dia seakan termotivasi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita tidak dapat menunda hal ini lagi. Keputusan untuk mengirimku adalah yang paling tepat karena aku telah mendengar laporan ini saat kejadian masih terus berlangsung."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah."

Tak membuang waktu lama Sona keluar dari ruangan dan mengumpulkan semua keluarganya tuk bersiap menghadapi apapun disana.

"Lagi-lagi teroris? Yang benar saja?"

Komentar Saji setelah mendengar situasi saat ini dari Sona adalah wajar, oleh karena itu peerege yang lainnya pun sependapat dengannya.

"Aku pun mulai bertanya-tanya apa dunia ini tak bisa menerima kedamaian barang sebentar saja?"

Karena perkataan Tsubaki, yang lainnya menjadi tertunduk. Mereka menjadi menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Tsubaki. Mengenai kedamaian mereka sekarang yang telah mereka dapatkan dengan pengorbanan besar, kenapa hanya bisa secepat ini.

"Menanyakan hal itu juga percuma. Kita tidak bisa memertahankan kedamaian ini jika hanya bertanya-tanya hal seperti itu. Jika memang kita ingin kedamaian ini bertahan lebih lama, maka yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah terus melindunginya."

Sona merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu saat suasana muram barusan terjadi, maka ia mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kata-kata tersebut memberi peerege Sona kekuatan untuk maju ke depan.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Aku setuju dengan, Sona-sama."

Semua saling mengutarakan pemikiran bahwa mereka sependapat selagi mereka juga saling menatap dengan ekspresi mantab.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus berjuang untuk melindunginya."

Oleh kata-kata Saji semuanya pun mengangguk setuju.

Lalu Sona pun menegaskan, "baiklah. Semuanya bersiap!"

"""Ha'i!"""

Kekuatan sihir telah aktiv di tempat mereka, memunculkan lingkaran dengan persamaan sihir. Dengan ini mereka diteleport.

.

O.o

.

Tragedi jatuh di bagian timur tanah paman sam.

Saat Sona memutuskan untuk kemari, spekulasi yang ada di pikirannya mengenai terror yang terjadi di kota terpadat Amerika serikat tersebut berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan hal terburuk sejak dia mendengar berita bahwa pelaku-pelaku telah memusnahkan semua iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh kelas menengah yang di kirim untuk melawan mereka. Tapi hal yang dirasakannya secara langsung tetap saja membuatnya was-was.

New york dikenal dengan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit. Sebagai salah satu kota metropolitan yang moderen gedung-gedung tinggi itu memenuhi hampir seluruh tempat dari luas kota. Keramaian yang diisi oleh aktivitas penduduk sehari-hari membuat setiap saat selalu terdengar bising. Transportasi juga padat sehingga normalnya kau bisa menemukan mereka di mana pun kau berada dan aktivitas lalu lintas yang terkadang semerawut merupakan pemandangan sehari-hari yang biasa.

Bagaimana pun pemandangan yang sekarang tersaji jauh berbeda.

Waktu disini adalah dini hari sesuai dengan perbedaan jam dunia. Di area di mana Sona dan timnya berada saat ini cahaya telah menghilang, itu sebabkan oleh listrik yang telah padam. Tapi itu tidak begitu gelap karena area tersebut masih sedikit dicahayai oleh lampu-lampu kota di area-area lain yang masih berfungsi dan juga sang rembulan. Terlebih karena mereka semua iblis, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika bicara soal penglihatan.

Hal yang buruk di sini adalah juga yang menjadi alasan listrik di area ini padam. Itu dikarenakan kerusakan yang diterima kota ini tak lagi dapat ditolerir. Beberapa gedung runtuh hingga meninggalkan puing-puing. Yang lainnya kehilangan bagiannya, kaca-kaca jendela pecah, dinding-dinding retak dan juga terbelah.

Sona melihat ke jalanan, kendaraan berserakan tanpa pengendaranya lantas beberapa terbalik dan diledakkan, membuat kobaran api yang menyala-nyala. Aspal tak lagi terhubung, permukaannya di remukkan hingga bentuknya tak beraturan. Dicampurkan kawah-kawah dengan berbagai ukuran yang masih hangat seoalah-olah habis tertimpa meteor. Begitu cukup terbatas yang layak mereka pijak. Pohon di pinggir trotoar telah di rubuhkan, tiang listrik dan lampu jalanan beberapa tak utuh dan ada yang tertancap ke bangunan.

Semuanya benar-benar kacau.

Seakan-akan kota tersebut baru saja di landa perang nuklir.

"Saat aku mendengar sebuah kota telah diserang oleh semacam makluk supranatural, aku kira kasusnya akan sama dengan pada waktu kita melawan Kokabiel beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi ini di luar dugaanku."

Saji berkomentar dengan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit serak.

Sebenarnya hampir semua di sana memiliki pikiran yang sama. Mereka masih ingat insiden tersebut. Kokabiel yang saat itu berniat melakukan konvrontasi di kota Kuoh sebagai aksinya untuk memicu peperangan tiga fraksi memberi mereka pengalaman. Meskipun saat itu mereka hanya bertugas sebagai peran pendukung.

Namun juga situasinya kali ini memang sedikit berbeda. Meskipun Sona belum mendapatkn informasi secara penuh, tapi musuh dari awal sepertinya memang berniat menerror dunia manusia sehingga mereka tak menunggu untuk melakukan hal lain selain penghancuran.

"Ini sudah cukup parah."

"Bukan Cuma itu," menanggapi perkataan Meguri Tomoe, Yura Tsubasa terpaku dalam rasa iba, "ini sungguh kejam."

Semua mengerti maksud dari hal itu, dan mereka juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama.

Mayat bertebaran di mana-mana. Mereka semua adalah manusia yang menjadi korban dan tak sempat atau bahkan tak mampu untuk melarikan diri. Di jalan raga mereka terbaring dengan darah atau bahkan tanpa anggota tubuh yang lengkap. Di mobil mereka terjepit dan juga hangus terbakar. Dan begitu pula mereka yang di gedung, keberadaan mereka tertimpa puing-puing hingga tubuh mereka remuk bahkan tak lagi tampak.

"Menurut laporan, pasukan datang kurang lebih sepuluh menit setelah terror dimulai," ujar Tsubaki.

Kalau benar tujuan musuh adalah penghancuran, sepuluh menit sudah sangatlah terlambat. Bagi makluk supranatural bahkan untuk kelas terendah sekalipun waktu tersebut mungkin sudah cukup untuk memporak-porandakan sebuah kota.

Tapi fakta bahwa mereka sanggup memusnahkan pasukan yang dikirim mekai dan surga menjadi bukti bahwa mereka bukanlah kelas rendahan.

Di pihak manusia sendiri sepertinya belum memahami apa ancaman yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagi mereka ini mungkin semacam serangan militer. Tapi jika memang seperti itu mereka seharusnya sudah mendeteksinya sebelum penyerangan. Mereka seherusnya sudah mulai bertindak sekarang. Sebentar lagi mungkin helikopter akan melintasi tempat ini dan militer amerika akan dikirim.

"Bagaimana dengan kiriman bantuan yang lainnya. Kenapa hanya kita yang sudah sampai. Bukankah pihak malaikat dan malaikat jatuh juga mengirimkan tenaga mereka?"

"Aku rasa kita sudah tahu jawabannya," balas Tsubaki tak ragu pada pertanyaan Tomoe.

Ini hanya dugaan, tapi sejujurnya mereka memiliki prasangka yang sama, dan prasangka tersebut merupakan dugaan terburuk.

Semua bala bantuan telah dimusnahkan.

Itu tentunya terlalu cepat. Walau mungkin mereka adalah yang terakhir tapi waktu kedatangan masing-masing fraksi tidaklah jauh berbeda. Ditambah bantuan yang kali ini dikirim kekuatan tempurnya lebih tinggi dari pasukan pertama.

"Untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, memangnya berapa jumlah musuh sebenarnya?"

Saji menggerutu pada pertanyaannya, bersamaan dirinya juga mencoba mengira-ngira.

"Mereka... ada dua."

Sona yang sedari tadi diam selagi keluarganya saling berbicara kini bersuara sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Saji barusan.

"Bagaimana Sona-sama tahu hal tersebut?"

Karena jika Yura mencoba mengingat, tak sekalipun informasi mengenai jumlah musuh mereka dapatkan karena memang hal tersebut belum diketahui.

Namun Sona tak menjawab. Dia hanya tetap diam dengan pandangannya yang tak sekalipun berpaling ke depan.

Dan semua orang meyakini gesture tersebut untuk ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. Lalu mereka menemukan dua sosok yang datang.

Salah satu sosok tersebut melompat dari reruntuhan gedung yang tersusun tinggi oleh puing-puing dan dia mendarat dengan mudahnya. Sosoknya adalah samurai dengan zirah lengkap. Dia mengenakan topeng iblis bertanduk dua yang seoalah-olah telah menyatu menjadi wajah aslinya dengan mata merah yang menyala. Dia memegang sebuah katana sebagai senjatanya. Pedang bermata satu tersebut diangkatnya dan seseorang tersiksa karenanya.

Katana tersebut telah menembus seorang malaikat dengan semua sayap kirinya telah disobek-sobek sehingga warna putih bersihnya telah bercampur merah gelap. Malaikat malang itu sudah terlihat akan segera menyalami kematian. Dia tak tertolong lagi.

"Hah?! Jadi masih ada lagi?! Kali ini apa?! Iblis kah?! Cih! Makluk-makluk lemah ini terus saja bermunculan! Ini benar-benar membuatku muak! Kenapa harus kita yang melakukan hal ini?!"

Samurai itu berbicara.

"Hentikan semua keluhan tak bergunamu," sosok yang satu lagi datang berjalan dari rerentuhan-rerentuhan yang berjejer. Dia adalah sosok yang mengenakan sebuah armor besi putih ksatria abad pertengahan yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya lengkap dengan helm full face yang memiliki visor berbentuk huruf 'Y' dan sebuah tanduk di atasnya, "kau sendiri tidaklah terlalu beda lemahnya dengan mereka semua."

Senjata yang dibawanya adalah sebuah longsword dengan ornamen-ornamen mewah.

"Hah?" mendengar provokasi si ksatria, suara si samurai keluar pelan namun terisi oleh kemarahan, "apa kau bilang?"

Samurai menghempaskan malaikat dari katananya dengan sebuah ayunan dan berniat memulai pertarungan dengan ksatria.

"Orang yang banyak mengeluh itu adalah mereka yang kesulitan dengan pekerjaan yang dilakukannya, dengan kata lain mereka le—"

Tring!

Dalam sekejab si samurai telah berdiri dihadapan si ksatria dan mengayunkan katananya. Dalam sekajab itu pula si ksatria menyiapkan longswordnya guna menahan serangan. Begitulah kedua pedang tersebut bertemu. Masing-masing saling menekan.

"Kalau aku lemah lantas kau apa, hah?! Orang yang tidak pernah sekalipun menang bertarung denganku lebih baik menutup mulutnya."

"Aku juga tidak ingat pernah kalah darimu."

Tim Sona telah menemukan target mereka dan tidak menduga betapa buruknya hubungan dua musuh mereka tersebut.

Tapi mereka semua sepenuhnya sadar mereka akan bertarung dengan dua lawan yang sangat kuat, yang telah membantai semua pasukan 3 fraksi yang dikirim.

Tinggal tim mereka tersisa.

"Semuanya, bagaimana pun kita harus bisa bertahan sampai bantuan selanjutnya kembali datang. Setidaknya sampai lima menit."

Ucapan Sona membuat semua orang kini masuk dalam mode bertarung.

"Saji."

"Aku mengerti."

Saji maju ke depan dan mengaktifkan sacred gearnya. Lawannya kali ini bukan main sehingga dia tak ragu melakukan ini sejak awal.

Dua buah berlian di sacred gearnya menyala kemudian Saji mulai ditutupi aura hitam, dan api hitam pekat mulai membara di sekitarnya.

"Balance break!

Aura hitam meledak, dan dalam sekejab seluruh tubuhnya telah diselimuti armor berwarna hitam pekat. Ada sesuatu berbentuk seperti belalai yang tumbuh keluar dari armornya dan padanya terdapat api hitam pekat yang membara.

"Melobolge Vritra Promotion!"

Dengan masuknya Saji dalam mode balance breaker, samurai dan ksatria mulai menaruh kembali perhatian mereka pada tim Sona.

Mereka menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan menatap tim Sona dengan sikap bertarung mereka.

"Huh? Orang yang memakai armor itu kayaknya bakal menarik."

Si samurai sepenuhnya telah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Saji.

"Aku tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah iblis yang memiliki sacred gear yang menyimpan kekuatan dari salah satu raja naga."

"Apa? Sekiryuutei, kah?!"

Nafsu bertarung pada dirinya tiba-tiba meningkat begitu samurai mendengar perkataan partnernya.

"Bukan. Dia satu tingkat di bawahnya."

Aura kedua teroris itu meningkat. Perlahan tekanannya membungkam seluruh kota, dan juga mengintimiasi lawannya. Masing-masing dari mereka tengah bersiap bertarung.

"Yang jelas, kita akan tahu kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya setelah kita mencobanya!"

Samurailah yang pertama mengambil serangan sekaligus menjadi tanda bahwa pertarungan pun di mulai.

.

O.o

.

"Baiklah, saatnya pergi."

Senja telah berakhir saat matahari pun total tenggelam ke dasar ufuk. Sesuatu yang menyambut laki-laki pirang itu setelahnya adalah sang malam.

Dia baru berniat melakukan hal yang seperti dikatakannya hanya saja dia menunda hal tersebut ketika menyadari seseorang datang. Seseorang itu sendiri tak menyadari dirinya yang sudah lebih dahulu berada disini.

Gadis manis dengan rambut kuning kecokelatan yang dikuncir dua, itulah yang terlihat dalam pandangannya. Berdiri tak jauh di tempatnya dengan matanya yang sedikit sendu terpaku oleh aliran sungai bak membeku.

Dalam benak Naruto gadis itu hanyalah gadis SMA pada umumnya. Namun kekuatan kelam yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya tak membiarkan dia memakai kesimpulan tersebut. Dia bahkan bisa tahu hanya dengan merasakannya barang sekilas.

Gadis itu seorang malaikat.

Benar-benar malaikat, dalam artian sebenarnya. Meski memang bukanlah malaikat murni, tapi aura suci ini sudah lumayan dibandingkan umumnya.

Lupakan fakta itu sejenak, gadis malaikat itu telah merubah modenya yang semula sendu ke tahap selanjutnya. Dia mulai menangis. Dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak bersuara dalam tangisannya.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan," dia mengeluhkan sesuatu.

Penampakan itu memaksa Naruto bersuara secara spontan.

"Yare yare, kenapa kau menangis gadis kecil?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba itu mencapai telinga gadis itu, karenanya ia menoleh tuk melihat siapa yang punya.

Sedikit tidak menyangka ada seorang laki-laki di dekatnya sedari tadi, gadis itu buru-buru menggosok-gosok matanya tuk menyapu air matanya yang masih terlihat.

Naruto yang melihat itu buru-buru mengatakan.

"Kau tidak perlu malu seseorang melihatmu menangis. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Aku tidak akan mengolokmu hanya karena itu," lalu dia pun bersiap, "hahahaha!"

"Apaan itu?! Perkataan dan tindakanmu sepenuhnya berbeda!" gadis itu mengeluh kesal sebab tindakan Naruto.

"Hahaha... aah, iyah, bagaimana ya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jaman sekarang masih ada saja orang yang repot-repot datang ke tepi sungai hanya untuk menangis. Kenapa kamu tidak melakukannya di mall saja?"

Mendengar balasan Naruto gadis itu semakin kesal, "lagi-lagi kau mengolokku!"

Dia sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghantamkan tinjunya ke muka Naruto.

"Hahaha maafkan aku," Naruto mulai berusaha mengendalikan dirinya supaya sanggup menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian begitu ia pun berhenti dia kembali mengajukan pertanyaannya tadi, "jadi apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Namun jawabannya direspon oleh sang gadis dengan tak acuh.

"Kalo dilihat dari gadis seumuranmu maka sepertinya itu tak lain adalah karena masalah percintaan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?"

"Yah karena jelas kau tidak mungkin menangis karena masalah politik."

"Memangnya ada orang yang menangis karena hal bodoh seperti itu?!"

Mereka baru bertemu tapi pertengkaran kecil mereka tampak seperti kedua orang yang sudah berteman sejak masa kecil.

Hanya saja gadis ini benar-benar heran dengan Naruto, "apa-apaan denganmu? Kamu ini siapa?"

"Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku tidak tanya namamu!"

"Heh? Bukannya tadi kau yang tanya?"

Sekarang Narutolah yang tidak habis pikir.

"Bukan itu maksudku—ah sudahlah!" gadis tersebut menggerutu kesal, dan mulai membuat semacam gelagat _terserahlah_ sambil membuang muka.

"Haaah," Naruto menghela napas, "jangan begitu. Tadi itu aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya. Wajah manismu jadi terlihat sia-sia saat kau menangis."

Mungkin maksud Naruto hanyalah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan, sayangnya disisi gadis itu berbeda. Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, dia kali ini melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang sama seperti saat dia melihat sampah.

 _laki-laki ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri,_ batinnya.

Ia bahkan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

Sekalipun kata-kata Naruto membuat gadis itu tidak tenang, tapi gadis itu bisa merasakan bahwa tidak ada niat tersembunyi darinya. Setidaknya dia berpikir Naruto bukanlah orang jahat, laki-laki itu hanyalah orang aneh biasa yang bisa ditemukan dimana saja.

"Irina yo, Shidou Irina. Itulah namaku."

Dia memberitahukan namanya karena dia merasa tidak adil kalau hanyalah Naruto lah memperkenalkan diri. Meskipun pada dasarnya dia tidak tertarik untuk saling berkenalan dengannya.

Gadis yang bernama Irina itu bergerak ke samping Naruto dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuknya duduk disana.

"Irina-cha—maksudku, Shidou-chan kah? Nama yang bagus."

Naruto langsung mengganti panggilannya terhadap Irina ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba meliriknya dengan cara yang menakutkan, _gadis jaman sekarang sulit dijinakkan ya,_ batinnya, dengan tentunya tidak menghilangkan ketenangannya.

Irina diam-diam memerhatikan penampilan Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia sedari tadi berbicara dengan laki-laki itu dan bahkan sempat kesal dengannya, tapi kalau diingat dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya telah lebih dulu berada di tempat ini dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Bukan hanya sikapnya, menurut Irina laki-laki ini juga memiliki penampilan yang aneh. Mantel hitam panjang, sepatu bot, apalagi tindikan-tindikan di telingannya. Itu adalah perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang tidak mungkin dikenakan orang waras.

 _Pesulap kah? Atau mungkin gaya fashion baru?_

"Jadi apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sampai kau menangis?"

Irina sempat sedikit gelagapan ketika Naruto mendadak menoleh dan mulai bersuara. Dia takut kedapatan sedang memerhatikannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Begitu?" ujar Naruto tenang, merasa sama sekali tak terganggu dengan respon Irina yang masih tidak bersahabat. "Maa, tidak masalah selagi kau berhenti menangis."

Irina terdiam seraya melirik Naruto yang memandang ke sungai dengan tenang. Gadis itu merasa sedikit kagum dengan perhatian Naruto. Bagaimana pun dipikirnya, laki-laki itu hanya mencoba bersikap baik padanya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, gadis baik seperti Irina jadi tak mampu tuk tidak merespon dengan baik pula.

Dia menunduk dan menaruh dagunya di atas lututnya yang ia tekuk. Mempertimbangkan keputusan yang ingin ia coba lakukan, dia melirik Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Uzumaki-san, kalau boleh aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu?"

Ketika akhirnya Irina berhasil memutuskan, Naruto pun merespon.

"Mm... apa?"

"Seandainya... seandainya lho ya," Irina terlihat sedikit kesulitan mengatakannya. Perlu diketahui dia bahkan tak dapat mengatakannya sambil menatap langsung pada Naruto sehingga ia hanya bisa memilih menunduk sambil berpikir untuk menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik, "Uzumaki-san sangat mencintai seseorang dan seseorang yang Uzumaki-san cintai memberikan harapan padamu. Tapi, tapi, bukan hanya padamu, dia juga memberikan harapan pada gadis-gadis lainnya. Terlebih dia sudah punya pacar yang sangat cantik, dan di tambah dia baru saja melamar gadis lain. Apa Uzumaki-san masih mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Eh?" Benarkah?"

Irina menoleh cepat, tidak menyangka jawaban yang ingin didengarnya datang secepat itu.

"Ya. Kalau memang perasaanku padanya seperti itu. Maksudku aku sangat mencintai dirinya. Aku yakin aku masih akan tetap mencintainya."

"Begitu. Itu bisa diterima."

 _Alasan yang sederhana namun masuk akal juga_.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika situasinya seperti itu?" lanjut Irina.

"Aku akan memotong kepalanya."

"Heh?"

 _Apa dia baru saja bilang akan memotong kepalanya?_

Wajah Irina melongo dan dia meragukan telinganya.

"Aku akan memotong kepalanya supaya mudah dibawa ke dalam tas olahragaku lalu akan menyewa sebuah kapal untuk pergi dan berdua dengannya. Disana tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kami. Aku akan terus memeluknya selagi kapal kami melaju menuju matahari terbenam.

"Jangan meniru adegan menyeramkan di anime!" teriak Irina kesal.

Setelah mendengar rencana Naruto barusan dia langsung teringat dengan ending menyeramkan dari salah satu anime yang pernah di tontonnya. Itu membuat bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri tegang.

 _Dan lagi aku bukanlah Yandere. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu. Jangan coba menyesatkanku_!

Naruto memandang Irina dengan setengah mata. Gesturenya nampak agak kebingungan.

"Habis... aku masih mencintainya kan, dan aku tidak mau gadis lain memilikinya."

"Itu memang benar, tapi itu adalah tindakan gila dan sangat nekat!"

"Kalau begitu, apa yang shidou-chan akan lakukan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu makanya aku bertanya padamu," ujar Irina yang sempat terbata. Dia sepertinya terus menjaga sikapnya seolah cerita yang disampaikannya ini sepenuhnya benar-benar hanyalah perumpamaan.

Senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir Naruto.

"Huh?"

Irina memiringkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Naruto barusan. Dia agak merasa bingung akan maksud Naruto tersenyum. Lantas laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai. Memerhatikan aliran sungai yang tak terhenti setiap waktunya.

Untuk sesaat tempat itu terasa hening. Irina masih menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan serius dan sebenarnya itu tak berselang lama. Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Maa, kalau itu aku. Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu."

Itu bukanlah kalimat yang panjang. Bukan rangkaian-rangkaian kalimat meyakinkan seperti sebuah ceramah. Tapi itu benar-benar membuat Irina tertegun mendengarnya. Hal semacam itu tak terpikirkan olehnya. Maka dari itu jawaban Naruto menurutnya benar-benar tak terduga.

Begitu Irina tersadar ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia serasa terbawa ke dalam tatapan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Ta-tapi siapa yang tahu. Cinta itu datang tanpa diundang. Kau mungkin jatuh cintanya padanya tanpa sengaja," ujarnya tak berani menatap Naruto.

Meski jawaban yang diberikan Naruto cukup memuaskan baginya, tapi situasinya sekarang tak seperti dia bisa melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia telah jatuh duluan, dan terlebih kenyataannya sekarang lebih rumit.

"Yah, kalau memang sudah terlanjur seperti itu aku akan berharap semoga datang seseorang yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta hingga aku pun melupakan cintaku padanya."

"Be-begitu."

Bibir Irina melekuk ke atas, tersenyum. Dan pandangannya menurun. Dalam benaknya, apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu sungguh bagus. Meski hal itu mungkin tak bisa menjadi pemecah masalah. Dan bahkan hal sepertinya tak bisa disebut sebagai solusi.

Tapi menurutnya.

Menurutnya itu adalah tindakan terbaik.

Irina menoleh ke samping, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh akan terima kasih. Berkatnya dia menjadi sanggup memandang situasinya pada sisi yang baru.

"Tapi meskipun begitu hal ini terus terjadi ya."

Irina memiringkan kepalanya bingung akan maksud dari perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Apanya," tanyanya.

"Mencintai seseorang tapi berharap untuk tidak mencintainya. Menyendiri di tepi sungai, tapi berharap tuk bersama dengan seorang. Tersenyum dihadapan banyak orang, tapi menangis saat sendirian."

"Apa kau sedang menyindirku?"

Dia berpikir dengan semua perumpamaan yang ditanyakannya, sepertinya Naruto memang sudah tahu apa yang diceritakannya benar-benar sedang dialaminya. Dan sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak pertama kali dia bertanya padanya. Yah, seharusnya hal itu juga bukan hal yang tidak wajar. Timing dan cerita Irina sendiri sudah sangat jelas mengindikasikan semua itu.

"Tidak, mana mungkin," sanggah Naruto sambil menggeleng dan memasang sebuah senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan, "semua itu adalah hal yang wajar. Karena itulah Endless Paradox."

Muncul tanda tanya di kepala Irina, "Endless apa?"

"Endless Paradox. Itu adalah kejadian mutlak yang tak dapat di sangkal. Semua yang hidup akan selalu mengalaminya."

Inti dari penjelasan tersebut bisa dimengerti oleh Irina. Hanya saja hal ini sedikit mengganggunya.

Gadis malaikat itu menatap wajah Nar

uto memiliki ekspresi berbeda untuk sesaat. Saphirenya yang cerah seakan meredup seperti dirasuki kegelapan.

Moment tersebut tadi membuat Irina menjadi penasaran dan berkeinginan untuk merenungi penjelasan Naruto lebih dalam. Menggali maksud lain yang mungkin tak tertangkap oleh pikirannya.

Namun tak sampai hal itu ia lakukan Naruto membuyarkan angannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa pendapatku cukup membantu?"

Irina terdiam sesaat, memerhatikan Naruto. Ekspresi yang dilihatnya pada laki-laki itu tadi telah menghilang sepenuhnya, seolah hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Karenanya dia sempat berpikir mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, hanya saja dia tak menyipulkan begitu saja dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya saja terlebih dahulu.

Dia mencoba memasang senyuman menyenangkan yang begitu manis saat dilihat. Aku pun setuju, dia menjadi sangatlah manis.

"Um, terima kasih. Berkatmu aku sedikit baikan."

"Begitu, baguslah," ujar Naruto dengan juga balas tersenyum, "maa, jika memang kau ingin para laki-laki mengejar-ngejarmu caranya itu mudah."

"Hah?" Irina merasa tidak yakin, namun dia cukup penasaran, "memang bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya polos.

"Rampok saja uang mereka, aku yakin mereka bakal ngejar-ngejar kamu."

"Itu sepenuhnya berbeda!" teriak Irina kesal, "yang ada aku malah bakal di arak keliling kota."

Bodohnya dia sempat penasaran. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Naruto pasti lagi-lagi akan mempermainkannya.

Naruto tertawa mendengar respon Irina, ekspresinya terlihat geli. Sepertinya dia merasa berhasil karena Irina terjebak permainnya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Irina hanya dapat cemberut kesal. Selanjutnya mereka lanjut berbicara dan sesekali Naruto kembali menjahili Irina yang tampaknya sangat mudah dijahili. Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama disana. Yang semula pertemuan ini dimulai dengan pertengkaran kecil kini berubah menjadi sedikit bagus.

.

O.o

.

Sebuah ledakan yang tidak bersahabat di new york city terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seseorang yang terlempar karena gelombang kejutnya adalah sosok berarmor hitam pekat. Dia terlempar cukup jauh sehingga dia sudah berkali-kali menembus dinding maupun puing-puing gedung kemudian jatuh dan berguling-guling di atas aspal.

"Saji!"

Sona berteriak memanggil nama sosok tersebut. Suaranya yang kecil penuh akan kecemasan.

"Apa kau memang punya waktu untuk mencemaskan orang lain?"

"!"

Kepala Sona secara otomatis berputar ke samping. Ada sosok yang datang dengan sebuah longsword yang diacungkan padanya. Konsentrasinya pada pertempuran yang semula terpecah kembali padanya. Maka dengan satu gerakan tangan, sekitar tiga belas barier es tumbuh secara beruntun di atas tanah seperti rentetan domino.

Namun semuanya tertembus oleh longsword sang lawan begitu mudahnya, tidak bahkan mengurangi kecepatannya menuju ke posisinya berada.

Trang!

Bunyi besi yang beradu disebabkan oleh longsword milik ksatria yang dihantam dari atas oleh sebuah naginata. Itu dipegang oleh Shinra Tsubaki yang baru saja melompat dari suatu tempat mengetahui rajanya tengah terancam. Percikapan api terlihat diantara keduanya. Pergerakan gadis itu yang cukup bertenaga tidak hanya menghantam sisi longsword itu sehingga menjauhkan ujung tajamnya dari Sona melainkan sampai membuat kedua senjata mereka menghantam aspal tanpa ampun hingga permukaannya sampai sekitar terkoyak dan hancur.

Sona mau tak mau sedikit terangkat karena dampaknya. Dia menyilangkan lengannya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari serpihan aspal dan kerikil yang bertebaran.

Longsword itu berhasil di blok ke bawah. Tak melewatkan kesempatan ini, Tsubaki mencoba menebas sisi perut lawannya. Tapi sang lawan sangat mahir dalam praktik seni berpedang. Dia dengan sangat cepat menarik pedangnya dan memposisikannya sebagai pelindung kemudian menyerang balik. Begitu pula dengan Tsubaki, menahan, menangkis dan menyerang. Keduanya melakukan itu dalam sebuah ritme yang benar-benar cepat.

Dari sini ketrampilan siapa yang unggul terlihat dan dia adalah si ksatria. Tsubaki terkena goresan yang dalam di lengannya dan menjadi tak berdaya memaksimalkan penggunaan senjatanya. Namun seseorang datang membantu Tsubaki. Memiliki kecepatan, dia menggunakan sebuah katana yang memancarkan kekuatan gelap dan cahaya yang dicampur. Itu sejatinya adalah kekuatan sacred gear buatan—Blazer Shining and Darkness Blade Samurai Sword yang dimiliki Meguri Tomoe.

Namun dia juga dikalahkan. Mereka berdua dipentalkan ke arah yang sama seperti ketapel dan berakhir di salah satu gedung.

"Tsubaki! Tomoe!"

Keadaan mereka sungguh tak menguntungkan.

Disisi lain, Saji yang baru saja terlempar oleh serangan ledakan musuhnya berangsur-angsur bangkit. Armornya sudah rusak di sana sini. Dia dengan segera berusaha memulihkannya sekali lagi. Tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras selama pertarungan. Jika dia melakukan pemulihan secara penuh, maka dia sudah semakin dekat pada batasnya.

Sejak awal pertandingan kedua musuhnya dengan mudah sudah mengacaukan formasi kelompoknya. Semua berjalan dalam pertarungan yang singkat. Meski semua anggota masih mendapatkan kesadarannya, hanya tinggal Saji, Sona, Tsubaki, dan Tomoe yang masih sanggup melanjutkan pertarungan. Sisanya hanya bisa terbaring tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Saji mengobservasi sekitar dan dia langsung menemukan musuhnya. Dengan sebuah katana yang disandarkan ke bahunya, dia memandang Saji dengan pandangan yang merendahkan.

"Sungguh mengecewakan. Apanya yang satu tingkat di bawah Sekiryuutei. Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kuduga. Tak ada satupun usahamu yang menjanjikan. Kotoran kuda bahkan lebih baik darimu. Atau jangan-jangan itu semuanya hanya cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan. Mungkinkah Sekiryuutei sendiri tidak jauh beda denganmu."

Kata-kata tersebut bukan hanya sekedar provokasi, namun juga merupakan kejujuran yang diungkapkan dengan terang-terangan dari si samurai. Dia pada dasarnya adalah figur yang tergila-gila pada orang-orang kuat dan merasa hidup dengan bertarung dengan mereka. Nyatanya hal itu tidak bisa ia dapatkan pada pertarungannya dengan Saji.

Mendengarnya ekspresi Saji berubah. Dia tersulut emosi. Alasannnya sedikit tak terduga.

"Kau boleh saja menghinaku, dan kau bebas meremehkanku semaumu. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa maumu. Tapi ingatlah ini, jangan berani-beraninya kau merendahkan Sekiryuutei, sahabatku! Orang rendah sepertimu bahkan tidak pantas menyebut namanya!"

Seolah-olah lupa akan kondisinya, Saji menantang samurai dengan suara yang sangat berani. Dia meluapkan amarahnya dengan jelas, sedikit pun tidak ia tahan. Melotot pada musuhnya seolah-olah dia berusaha mengoyak-ngoyak musuhnya dengan tatapan tersebut.

Bahkan ketika ditantang seperti ini, samurai membalas tak peduli.

"Terus saja berbicara mengenai omong kosong itu. Karena aku sudah tahu bahwa tak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain berbicara mengenai omong kosong. Pada akhirnya kau dan semuanya akan dilenyapkan!"

"Diam kau keparaaaat!"

Armor hitam Saji terbakar. Aura yang sangat kuat dan diselimuti api hitam meledak sekali lagi. Selagi meraung Saji mengulurkan tangannya dan lebih dari belasan belalai yang telah dibungkus api hitam terkutuk terulur ke arah samurai.

"Huh," samurai mendengus lalu dalam satu tebasan ringan ada sesuatu semacam kilatan yang lewat dan dalam sekejab semua belalai-belalai itu terpotong.

Pada waktu bersamaan Saji melompat. Di langit dia menembakkan api hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya sendiri terhadap samurai. Api hitam tersebut memiliki kutukan yang kuat. Itu biasanya ditekan, tetapi segera setelah penggunanya bertarung, lingkungannya akan diselimuti olehnya dengan padat seperti neraka terkutuk. Kalau lawannya bermandikan api hitam ini, seluruh tubuh mereka pasti akan menderita kutukan hebat dan akan hancur menjadi debu.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya selama pertandingan ini, api yang tak dapat padam tersebut dipotong oleh katana lawannya selayaknya daging.

Saji sudah tak terkejut lagi mengenai kemampuannya yang dapat dipatahkan oleh samurai dengan mudah seperti itu. Oleh karenanya dia tak berhenti menyerang. Dia kini memperkuat kakinya dengan sejumlah energi besar, kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah samurai saat dirinya menukik ke bawah bagaikan peluru.

"Dasar bodoh," samurai memindahkan posisinya. Saji terkejut dengan gerakan tersebut. Tindakan yang dilakukan samurai itu menghindarinya dari titik poin dimana tendangan Saji jatuh. Samurai menunggu waktu yang tepat lalu sekejab saatnya tiba dia menusukkan katananya.

Crash!

"Guhahk!"

Dada kiri Saji tertembus dan dia mengeluarkan batuk darah seketika di dalam helmnya. Badannya terangkat di udara oleh katana samurai. Saji menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat karena perlakuan tersebut seraya tangannya menggengam bilah di depannya seolah hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan jari-jari kakinya bergerak-gerak meraih pijakannya.

"Ada apa, bajingan?! Apa hanya ini yang dapat kau lakukan?!"

Samurai mengacungkan katananya lebih tinggi membuat Saji yang tertusuk olehnya semakin terangkat. Ceceran darah jatuh ke tanah ketika dia malakukannya.

"Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Cobalah kau berkaca apa makluk yang menyedihkan sepertimu pantas bernafas."

Saji tak mampu merespon setiap ejekan yang dilantarkan samurai hanya karena dia bahkan tak memiliki daya untuk bersuara selain untuk mengerang kesakitan sebagaimana yang dirasakannya.

Samurai tak berhenti memperlakukan Saji seperti itu. Sosok itu begitu menikmati setiap ekspresi kesakitan yang dibuat mangsanya dan bagaimana mangsanya menjadi tersiksa karena itu.

Kemudian selagi perhatiannya tersita ada sosok yang keluar dari bahwa tanah seperti pengintai. Dia muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir dan dia membawa sabit yang besarnya lebih dari besar tubuh mungilnya.

Sedetik setelah memastikan, sosok tersebut keluar sepenuhnya dan mengayunkan senjata pembunuh yang dipegangnya terhadap samurai.

Hanya saja fokusnya yang cuma tertuju pada samurai mendadak buyar karena dia merasa sesuatu tengah menimpanya. Rasa berat dirasakannya bersamaan momentum yang membuatnya mau tak mau mengikutinya. Dia terlempar dengan sesuatu tersebut dan jatuh ke permukaan yang kasar.

""Gaahg!""

Erangan kesakitan bukan hanya berasal dari seorang. Lalu ketika dia melihat siapa yang mengerang bersamanya dia menemukan Saji yang berada di atasnya.

"Senpai! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Dia menjadi terkejut mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang menimpanya adalah Saji. Laki-laki itulah yang dijadikan benda untuk dilemparkan padanya yang berniat menyerang samurai.

Saji terbaring lemah di atasnya bergerak perlahan. Dia ingin melihat siapa sosok yang memanggilnya senpai barusan.

"Bennia, kah?" ujarnya begitu dia mengonfirmasi sosok di depannya, "aku baik-baik saja."

Dia bangkit dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok bernama Bennia tersebut dengan gerakannya yang tampak lemah. Saji saat ini terluka parah dan sepertinya tak lagi sanggup untuk bertarung.

"Hah! Dasar kalian belatung! Jangan kira bisa melakukan serangan diam-diam seperti itu padaku!"

Saji dan Bennia menoleh ke asal suara. Berdiri dengan gesture angkuh, samurai menyandarkan katana yang dipegangnya pada bahunya dan melihat dua orang di depan.

Saji tak tahu apa lagi yang dia punya. Ada kadarnya dia menggenggam tinjunya dan tetap memaksakan tubuhnya yang babak belur. Tubuhnya yang berdarah-darah itu masih ingin berdiri.

Bennia membantu Saji yang sedang berusaha menggunakan tenaganya. Sementara dia juga bersiap untuk kembali bertarung. Dia sudah dikalahkan sebelumnya, dan dia kalahkan lagi. Dia juga sadar bahwa nantinya dia juga akan dikalahkan. Tapi baginya alasan tersebut belum cukup untuk menghentikannnya berjuang.

Samurai yang melihat kelakuan dua orang itu mengangkat dagunya. Hal yang percuma, bodoh. Begitu pikirnya. Dan berniat menghentikan semua usaha tak berhasil itu. Bertepatan dengan keinginannya, dari suatu sudut bumi aura yang liar terpancar.

Samurai menoleh ke sekumpulan reruntuhan di suatu tempat. Disitulah aura tersebut berasal.

Duurrrgg!

Seperti yang diduganya. Puing-puing reruntuhan tersebut bertebaran ke segala arah kemudian seseorang merangkak keluar.

Sosoknya bertransformasi. Bulu abu-abu gelapnya sepucat awan mendung. Badan besar berbentuk kekar dan memiliki cakar di kedua tangannya. Sesuatu seperti moncong rubah terbentuk di wajahnya. Di dalamnya gigi-gigi runcing menyeramkan saling bergemeletak dan matanya diisi kemarahan. Selanjutnya, ia melolong di gelapnya malam.

""Rugal-san.""

Ujar Saji dan Bennia.

Tentu saja mereka mengenalinya karena sosok tersebut tak lain adalah salah satu dari mereka. Dia adalah budak Sitri yang menempati bidak benteng. Seorang manusia setengah warewolf. Loup Garou.

"Cih, ternyata anjing kampung itu masih hidup ya. Menjengkelkan sekali. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada bertarung dengan dua orang lemah. Tentu saja, tiga orang lemah akan lebih menghibur."

Awalnya sosok Loup Garou yang kini mengisi pandangan samurai telah terlebih dahulu kalah sebelum dirinya melakukan lebih banyak aksi karena ksatria yang mengalahkannya. Tak seperti samurai yang menginginkan musuh yang kuat, ksatria menaruh waspada pada musuh yang kuat dan lebih memilih mengeliminasi mereka dengan cepat. Meski begitu Genshirou Saji adalah salah satu yang bersikeras.

Dihadapkan dengan lawan baru, samurai dengan gesturenya yang belum berubah memiliki tatapan tanpa rasa takut.

"Majulah."

Oleh pernyataan tersebut, sang warewolf menerjang ke depan, mengikis jaraknya dengan kencang, dan mulai mencabik-cabik dengan brutal. Dengan tubuh sebesar itu dia masih memiliki langkah yang lincah.

Namun itu masih belum cukup. Semua serangannya tak mengenai samurai sedikit pun karena masih terbaca sehingga mudah dihindari.

Menyadari hal ini, Loup Garou memunculkan tanda di kedua lengannya. Samurai mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihatnya. Itu sebuah tanda yang identik dengan persamaan sihir. Sekali sebuah api terbentuk di dalam tangannya, dia menghantam tinjunya ke arah lawannya dan menjadi semakin brutal.

Secara relfek Samurai menggunakan katananya untuk memblok tinju api tersebut. Itu terasa sangat panas. Sihir api tersebut sanggup membuat sebuah armor lumer jika terkena. Tapi tetap saja itu tak bekerja pada samurai.

Walaupun begitu Loup Garou sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan. Dia terus menyerang samurai secara bertubi-tubi. Membuat samurai mengalami kesulitan untuk melancarkan serangan balasan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangkis dan menghindar selagi dirinya didesak mundur.

"Huh? Binatang buas sepertimu hanya bisa menyerang membabi buta, kah?" ujar Samurai sembari terus bertahan, "kalau begitu, mari kita adu!"

Ditengah serbuan pukulan, mendadak samurai menjadi beringas. Hal tersebut diikuti juga oleh tekanan energi yang terpancar darinya. Kejadian ini mirip seperti sebuah mobil balap yang mengaktifkan nos dimesinnya. Akibatnya, tak mempedulikan keadaannya yang tengah diserang, samurai menebas musuhnya dengan kebrutalan yang sama seperti lawannya kemudian berlanjut, lagi dan lagi. Sampai sang lawan benar-benar merasakan perlawanannya.

"Orya! Orya! Orya!"

Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan cara mereka masing-masing, dengan segala kebrutalan yang dapat mereka lakukan, dengan niat membunuh yang terumbar hanya pada sang lawan.

Umumnya warewolf memiliki kulit yang sangat kuat, dan fisik tersebut benar-benar diturunkan pada Loup Garou. Pedang tak sanggup melukainya. Alih-alih menembus tubuhnya, pedang tersebut akan langsung hancur saat menghantamnya. Apalagi pada kasus Loup Garou yang telah diperkuat oleh bidak benteng.

Bagaimana pun katana samurai adalah pengecualian.

Loup Garou menyadari situasi yang dialaminya. Dia sedang dilukai. Dan dia menyadari bahwa dia tak lagi bisa mengimbangi samurai. Bahkan ketika dia sudah mengumbar serangan brutal yang bisa dilakukannya. Intensitas serangan samurai semakin meningkat setiap waktunya. Sehingga tebasan yang dilepaskan samurai pun mulai luput olehnya. Satu per satu luka robekan terbuka di kulitnya lantas menjatuhkan ceceran darah segar ke tanah.

Sementara samurai, dia tak terluka. Sedikit pun, tak mengalami kerusakan. Sehingga membuatnya terus leluasa.

"Oryaaaa!"

Serangan terakhir itu lebih bertenaga dari yang sudah-sudah dan Loup Garou yang menerima serangan itu mengupayakan untuk meminimalisir dampaknya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Hasilnya tetap saja buruk, seluruh tubuhnya tersentak dan ia terlempar cukup jauh.

Tak butuh waktu lama samurai melihat manusia serigala yang dihadapinya itu bangkit. Sebenarnya tebasan yang dilepaskan terhadapnya terbilang cukup banyak. Samurai merasa Loup Garou tidak mempedulikan lukanya. Lawannya itu berpikir seperti dirinya tidak terluka maka dari itulah dia tidak terlihat kesakitan.

 _Kalau begitu, aku hanya harus membunuhnya atau membuatnya pada keadaan dimana dia mau tak mau merasakan sakit._

Begitu samurai merencanakan hal tersebut, Loup Garou terlihat bersiap untuk kembali menyerang. Kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Hooh..."

Samurai mengeluarkan suara kekaguman pelan. Itu terjadi karena dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik tengah dilakukan lawannya.

Persamaan sihir dengan diameter seukuran tubuh Luop Garou itu sendiri, tercipta tepat dihadapannya tanpa mantra. Energinya menguat saat terkumpul. Sesuatu dalam jumlah besar akan segera dilepaskan.

"Jadi kau bisa menggunakan sihir. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya. Seekor warefolf menggunakan sihir," suara terakhirnya terdengar seperti gumaman. Satu yang jelas, samurai kini benar-benar menunjukan ketertarikan dengan apa yang dihadapinya, "maka tidak sopan rasanya jika aku tidak menunjukkan kemampuanku, anjing kampung sialan."

Dia menyiapkan katananya pada sarungnya. Membuat sebuah posisi kuda-kuda yang terlihat tegas, energi dalam dirinya menguar keluar seperti meninggalkannya. Samurai sedang membuang energinya sehingga kekuatannya terasa begitu hampa.

Kedua belah pihak telah memutuskan untuk mengadu serangan mereka.

Dengan bidikannya yang telah sempurna, Loup Garou melepaskan sebuah tembakan besar sihir pada targetnya. Energi yang mematikan melaju lurus dalam sebuah kecepatan gila. Memusnahkan apa saja yang ada di depannya.

Samurai belum melakukan satu pun sedikit pergerakan saat melihat itu. Dia menunggu untuk menangkap sebuah momen yang tepat. Begitu tenang dan termakan oleh konsentrasi. Lalu momen itu pun tiba.

Dengan terlepasnya katana samurai dari sarungnya bersama sebuah ayunan, tembakan besar sihir Loup Garou disapu lenyap. Bumi terbuka seperti sebuah mulut monster yang berisikan kegelapan di dalamnya. Terbentuk mengerikan seperti itu sejauh-jauhnya seperti sebuah garis lurus yang ujungnya tak nampak oleh mata.

Memang sebuah tebasan yang membelah kota.

Dasarnya sangat dalam bagaikan ngarai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sona yang telah berada dalam redanya badai serangan dari musuhnya spontan perhatiannya terambil, menengok dimana gerangan terjadi.

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah waktu disaat saji dan Bennia yang sedang digempur.

Bennia jatuh di atas lututnya dan kali ini pun akhirnya dia tak sanggup bangkit. Untuk melindungi Bennia yang tak berdaya dari samurai yang sedang berada di depan sambil memandangnya rendah, Saji nekat menyerang tanpa berpikir. Hasilnya Samurai menghempaskannya dengan lengannya. Itu mengakibatkan Saji menjadi semakin tak berdaya. Walau begitu dia tetap mencoba. Dia meledakkan api hitamnya dengan skala besar seperti itu merupakan usaha terakhirnya. Api hitamnya yang begitu kuat itu bagaikan wujud akan keputusasaannya. Dan katana samurai bagaikan kesengsaraan yang menepis itu semua.

Sama sekali tak bekerja. Tak ada satu pun usahanya yang berhasil. Yang Saji alami bukanlah hanya sekedar kekalahan. Melainkan sebuah situasi dimana semua yang dilakukannya adalah percuma. Apapun yang diperbuatnya dan bagaimana pun dia menyusun rencana, semua dapat dipatahkan.

Berlutut, Genshirou Saji terangah-engah, dan armornya sudah dalam keadaan yang mengerian. Stamina yang dimilikinya juga hampir habis.

"Sona-zenkaichou, ini... sekarang sudah sampai lima menit."

Sona yang terpampang merana melihat ketidakberdayaan bidak laki-lakinya itu menoleh oleh suara dari wakilnya yang berusaha mengingatkan. Disisi lain tersebut, Tsubaki bersama Tomoe tidak salah lagi sangat kewalahan karena tak berhenti berusaha tuk menahan Ksatria. Meski sebenarnya sekarang mereka berdua kembali di support oleh Momo dan juga Yura yang kembali bangkit dari kekalahan, rupanya Ksatria masih sangat terlalu tangguh untuk mereka.

Seketika itu Sona memaksa keteguhan hatinya untuk kembali.

"Menjauh kau dari Saji!"

Sona menembakkan gelombang yang berisikan air yang melimpah pada Samurai yang hendak mendekati Saji.

Suara Sona berhasil mencapai Samurai.

Samurai menoleh, "yang benar saja?" sambil menampik serangan Sona memakai katananya dengan gerakan sederhana, "apa kalian masih berpikir bisa menang melawanku?"

"Tak peduli seperti apa lawannya dan bagaimana pun situasi kami, apa yang harus kami lakukan tidaklah berubah."

Sona sadar mengenai kondisi penuh keputusasaan ini, tapi dia menolak untuk menerimanya. Karena dia juga sadar satu hal, dia adalah seorang raja di kelompoknya. Dan tugasnya sebagai raja adalah tetap bertahan sampai akhir. Karena seandainya dia tak melakukannya, maka hal apa yang ada padanya yang bisa ia tawarkan sebagai seorang raja.

"Begitu? Maka matilah," Samurai menanggapinya masa bodoh kemudian menembakkan serangan dengan sebuah ayunan.

Serangan yang sederhana, hanya saja iblis-iblis disana sangat yakin bila mereka menerimanya luka yang akan diterima tak akan menjadi sederhana.

"Sona zen-kaichou!" Yura maju ke depan Sona berada lalu membuat sesuatu muncul di tangannya seraya berteriak, "perluas! Perisaiku, [Twinkle Aegis!]"

Saat itu, cahaya menyebar dari perisai dan berubah menjadi perisai cahaya raksasa. Perisai cahaya raksasa ini mengambil setengah ruangan tempat si pengguna berada dengan bentuk seperempat bola.

Serangan samurai yang ditembakkan mengenai perisai tersebut, tapi itu tidak tergores.

"Menarik! Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?" Samurai kembali mengayunkan katanannya, "terimalah!"

Tercipta sabetan energi yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Serangan tersebut jelas-jelas hanya terfokus pada perisai buatan Yura.

"Kh!"

Yura yang menerima serangan kedua ini masih bisa bertahan tapi dia sepenuhnya menyadari perbedaannya dengan yang pertama. Serangan itu adalah level terkuat yang bisa ia terima.

"Kalian ternyata keras kepala sekali ya!" kali ini tak segan, Samurai sendirilah yang sedang melesat. Dari katananya kekuatan memancar kuat. Dia berencana melakukan serangan yang lebih kuat dengan lebih dekat.

Jika menerimanya bukan hanya perisai Yura tak akan bisa bertahan, namun Yura sendiri dan bahkan Sona yang bersamanya akan dihabisi dalam sekali serangn.

Di saat-saat terakhir itulah sosok Samurai yang semakin mendekat sepenuhnya membuat Yura ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar kala akan menerima takdirnya.

Tapi sebelum samurai yang telah sampai menebas dengan pedangnya, dia menemukan sebuah telapak kaki beralaskan armor.

Buagh!

Dengan aura ganas yang berwarna merah semerah armornya, telapak kaki itu memenuhi seluruh wajahnya dan menjauhkannya dengan menajubkan.

Dalam keadaan tersebut Samurai tak lantas menerima apa yang terjadi padanya begitu saja. Dia menancapkan katanannya pada tanah supaya dapat meredam massa yang telah dapat membuatnya menjauh.

Ketika ia berhasil meski sedikit terseret semuanya pun belum selesai. Begitu ia mengarahkan kepalanya tuk mencari tahu apa itu sebenarnya, sesosok berarmor itu tiba dihadapannya lagi.

"Mode change! Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

Itu terjadi seketika, sosok tersebut mengumpulkan aura merah dalam dirinya, dan membuat itu berubah menjadi armor yang lebih tebal berkali-kali lipat seperti perisai tebal. Aura naga dalam jumlah besar terkonsentrasi di lengan. Selanjutnya sosok tersebut mengayunkan tinju raksasanya ke dada samurai. Dalam sekejab itu, Samurai mencabut katananya dari tanah dan memakainya untuk memblokir sebagai tameng.

Crash!

Dengan tinju sosok tersebut menghantam katana, palu perkusi muncul di sikut armornya. Dengan jumlah aura meningkat secara drastis, ia dengan dahsyat meningkatkan dampak dari tinjunya.

Dari tempat tersebut Samurai dihajar dan dihantarkan ke tempat nan jauh tak terlihat.

"Semuanya. Jangan khawatir sekarang."

Dengan raganya yang berdiri gagah di paling depan dan bersama jiwanya yang memancar bagai harapan, sosoknya pun bersuara bagaikan pahlawan.

"Hyodou"

Mata kelompok Sitri seakan melihat jalan keluar.

.

.

.

TBC

# A/N :

Domo.

Maaf karena telah lama menghilang, dan maaf karena akan menghilang lagi.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengudate cerita ini lebih cepat, yakni beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hanya saja setiap kali aku berusaha untuk menulis, aku selalu mengalami kendala.

Kendalanya bukanlah sesuatu yang parah seperti laptop atau perangkat rusak. Atau pun sesuatu yang keren seperti merasa kurang puas dengan cerita yang ingin di update dan ingin berusaha memperbaikinya agar menjadi sempurna karena pada kenyataannya sendiri aku nulis juga nggak niat-niat amat. Apalagi hal mainstream seperti pikiran buntu, atau kesulitan menulis.

Itu semua sebenarnya hanyalah karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering kali tergoda.

Sekitar sebulan lalu aku setelah membeli hp baru, aku mulai kembali menjajaki dunia game. Dan karena ingin mengikuti tren aku mulai bermain Moba legend. Waktu aku memutuskan untuk mengupdate cerita, setiap kali menulis aku selalu tak sampai benar-benar serius menulis dan lebih tergoda untuk bermain game sialan tersebut. Dan bukan hanya game, terkadang aku malah menonton anime, baca manga, dan atau mungkin menonton youtube. Sehingga itu niatku terus molor dan molor.

Kurang lebih begitu, dan saat ini aku mulai jengkel memainkan game sialan ini. Aku sepenuhnya murni newbie dalam game moba, tapi nggak sampai sebulan dengan memainkannya beberapa kali aku sudah sampai peringkat grandmaster. Hanya saja setiap kali aku semakin mahir memainkannya setiap kali itu pula aku menemui lawan yang lebih kuat dan semakin kuat. Jadinya sekarang aku tetap stuck di peringkat GM.

Niatnya, aku ingin segera berhenti memainkan game sialan ini.

Maaf sudah harus membaca alasan nggak jelasku yang tercantum di atas. Dan seperti yang aku bilang aku akan kembali menghilang untuk beberapa saat. Aku harap kalian masih mampu tuk terus hidup menanti fic2 ku sampai jadi. Meski aku nggak yakin.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
